26 Moments of Stein and Marie
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: some fluffy oneshots between my favorite couple. Each chapter is based of a word, and each word is based off a letter from the alphabet. Rating has been bumped to M due to some suggestive material, but no need to be scared; nothing explicit.
1. A is for Artwork

"Look at the painting I bought! Isn't it cute? It's going to look so lovely on that wall riiiight there; that's where I'm picturing it. Something must be done with that huge, boring grey wall." Marie exclaimed, holding up a large framed painting.

Stein stared at it with a dull, emotionless expression. A painting of a orange tabby kitten playing with a ball that looked like a pumpkin. He was supposed to hang this in his house?

"I don't think it's going to work out, Marie." Stein said. He was trying to rather politely decline the idea.

"Oh, yes it will." Marie objected as she began to hold the painting up to the wall. Stein was just staring at it…that intensely bright painting was going to be plastered there….geez.

"You shouldn't have bought that without asking me first. Marie, honestly I don't really want that thing hanging on my wall." Stein sighed.

"Your wall?" Marie said, setting the painting down and placing her hands on her hips. "This is OUR house, not just yours! So I bought one little piece of artwork to hang up; what's wrong with that?"

"That painting doesn't look very little to me." Stein said, shoving his hands into his lab coat pockets.

Marie was finally becoming irritated. Stein….that meanie! She spun around to face him but said nothing, instead choosing to just glare at him.

Now, Marie…that was art. Yes that sounded pitifully corny but it was true. Stein found Marie to be so beautiful. Her lovely golden locks…like pure gold flowing over her shoulders; soft as rabbit's fur. Her sweet honey, caramel eye held all the world's love, warmth, and sweetness and was never dull; just gorgeous. Her skin was smooth as porcelain but held the glow of a candle; she was radiant. And then her body…so picturesquely perfect. He had indeed made it a priority to etch the image of that feminine figure into his mad mind. Her tiny little shoulders swooped down into her delicate arms; her small hands at the end of those arms…he wanted to hold them.

Pardon his detailed observations…her breasts were perfect too. She was definitely well endowed, as he noticed most women didn't mature to her size. They were perfectly rounded and placed at the perfect height and width of her body. Though it was awkward to admit, he would be lying if he said that he didn't find it tempting on occasion to grasp them fully.

The beauty of those aside, the whole of Marie's body was lovely too. Her body curved into a very delicate, softly swooping, hourglass shape. Her tiny little frame was so darling, that even Stein had to confess to a desire to press that small frame up against his and take possession of it.

Her hips balanced out her top half ideally. Such perfect balance; even Death the Kid would have to be proud if he took the time to notice…hmmm or perhaps the eye patch covering one of her eyes would throw him off, but that was off topic. Those hips were another one of her assets that he craved. He wanted to reach out and grasp them, kneed them, and pull her to him…perhaps even let his hips meet her own if he managed to make it that far.

Now those LEGS; such a rare sight to see, but what a treat they were when available to his longing olive eyes. So delicate and shapely, simply begging to have his hands run up and down them…or perhaps to be played with….or maybe even spread; no ahem not appropriate…for now anyway…hmm although that location did happen to be another beauty of hers. What wasn't beautiful about her?

"Why are you staring at me?" Marie finally huffed. "Are you going to help me hang this picture?"

Stein closed his eyes and finally gave in. "Yes." He answered walking over to her.

Marie smiled, obviously happy with Stein's resolution and now cooperative behavior.

Stein smiled somewhat wickedly while Marie was looking away. _I let her hang this picture since she seems to love it so much…but she will definitely be held accountable to repaying me tonight as I watch her sleep. Perhaps I'll dissect those lovely hips. Or perhaps I'll just leave her be. I wouldn't want to ruin such a beautiful body..._

(A/N: lol I got this whole ABC idea from last night. There's this really cool guy in my psychology class but for some reason I couldn't remember his name so I began to go through the alphabet thinking if I remembered the first letter of his name that I could figure out his full name…which never happened. But lol I got a fanfiction idea out of it! Rating may change but I'm not sure yet :p)


	2. B is for Bath Time

"Ahhh a long bath is just what I need after a long day." Marie said stretching her arms above her head cutely. "Do you want to go first Stein?"

"I don't care." He said, paging through some exams that needed grading.

Stein…she was worried about him. He seemed even more stressed than usual. She kept trying to think of something she could do to make things easier on him but so far nothing had come to mind. Tea? She did that all the time. Take him out somewhere? Stein wasn't a people person, that would probably stress him even more. UGH! This man was impossible. What could she— Hehe it hit her!

"Hey Stein, it seems like you've been really stressed lately." She said walking up to him with a smile.

"No, just busy." He said, not looking up.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the tests from him so that he would be required to focus his attention on her.

"Stein, I've been trying to think of something to do that would help you."

"Thank you but I'm fine." He said, trying to retrieve the stolen papers.

"I finally thought of something just now." She said delightedly.

Stein sighed. Might as well hear her out.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Let's take a bath together!" she said brightly.

…?

"Um…Marie?" he said unsurely. What the hell was she talking about?

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she said tugging his arm.

What the hell? No! Stein hated to sound insecure or something but he was definitely NOT comfortable with someone seeing him naked; especially a woman…and ESPECIALLY someone he cared for like Marie. It would just be too…awkward? No…perhaps tempting was the right word.

"I don't think we should, Marie." Stein said, trying to reject her advances.

"Come on, we definitely should! It'll be great. I'm sure we'll both love with once we get settled!" Marie said cheerfully as she continued to drag him along.

N-no! NO! No way…it wouldn't just be him naked…Marie too! Mmm though that sounded tempting, he…he just couldn't! If he saw her completely exposed he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself.

"Marie, I don't want to." He said, attempting to make his point more clear cut.

"Sure you do!" she said, still not letting him go.

She wasn't going to give up was she? She pulled him into the bathroom; the tub was already filled up and the room was dark with just a few candles lit…oh god it looked like a classic romance scene!

"Alright, let's do it." She said, turning to face him.

WHAAAAT? Seriously? Now she was tacking sex onto her plan!

"Marie…what are you talking about?" Stein said with widened eyes.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, let's just get started." She said, reaching underneath the sink and pulling out a small bin.

Holy crap! How long had she been prepping for this?

"Alright Stein, I have something for you to put on." She said coolly.

She couldn't be serious!

"Marie…I don't think I c—"

"Here!" she said shoving something into his hands.

….?

"A…swim suit…." He said, with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah! I bought one for you because summer is going up and I want you to go to the beach with me! Perfect timing huh? Look at mine!" Marie chirped pulling out a orange and yellow flowered bikini.

Stein felt so utterly…..he felt like he had just been hit by a bus, struck by lightning and then mind raped.

"Alright! Let's get changed and hop in before it gets cold! I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine!" she said happily as she rushed to her room to change.

Stein sighed and shook his head. _How did I ever manage to fall in love with someone as silly as you Marie…_


	3. C is for Creampuff

Marie hummed and swayed her hips about the kitchen with a sweet smile. One by one she opened the cabinets and snatched up the ingredients she would need for her recipe. Well actually it was her mother's recipe. She always baked with her mother from the time she was little. In fact, her mother had owned a bakery. Her mother had the best of everything: pies, cakes, cookies, tarts, danishes; she even made icecream! Her apple pie, red velvet cupcakes, and coconut butter cookies were some of the most popular. Marie's favorite though, was her mother's creampuffs.

Yes, she was going to make them today! Oh, it had been so long…she stood on her toes to reach the cinnamon on the top cupboard. When she turned around she spun on her toes like a dancer and laughed.

"First I'll make that cream." She said, drawing in a vanilla pudding she made the day before, along with whipped cream and milk. "Now I'll mix you up and put you in the fridge."

After making the cream for the puffs, Marie began to work on the actual dough.

"Boil some water with butter….add the salt and flour mixture…cook it up…and voilà! Now that I've got my nice ball of dough…I add the eggs one at a time. One. Two. Three. Four!" she said sweetly.

She then molded the dough using a melon scoop, placed it on a sheet, and stuck it in the oven.

"There. 400 degrees for 15 to 20 minutes and you'll be all done…" she said softly.

Closing her eyes and smiling, she swayed to the middle of the kitchen.

"You are sweet as pumpkin pie….oh my dear it's not a lie…I love you more than anything….you are the reason that I sing…your eyes are warmer than caramel cake. My sweet Marie; the reason why I wake…lovely girl, my Marie…won't you come and bake with me?" Marie sung softly.

Sure it wasn't a masterpiece work, but it was something her mother would always sing to her.

"Because she loved me so much…" Marie said, hugging herself and letting out a sigh. "Mom, when I have children of my own someday, I'm going to sing to them."

Little did Marie know, that a certain someone who she thought was out, had been home the entire time…watching her and listening to her song…

Stein's POV (when he walked in):

When Stein walked into his home he expected things to be as they normally were…him saying that he was home followed by Marie's "welcome back". When he walked in though, he heard quite a lot of commotion in the kitchen. He assumed that either Marie was making something elaborate or that she had fallen over by tripping on thin air. He didn't expect what came next…

He stepped up to the doorframe expecting to head in and see what she was up to, but that's not what he did. He stayed put and watched Marie. She was smiling…smiling so beautifully that it sent an odd sort of tingling through his body. She flung open the cabinets like she was opening the door to something new and magnificent. She spun around the room like a beautiful dancer. With every spin, the sunlight glowed on a different part of her body, accentuating her happiness and radiant beauty. Her hair spread out like a fan of sunlight and when she opened that caramel eye wide it was as if a rush of warmth and free spiritedness permeated the room.

She had to stand up on her toes to reach a certain ingredient, and as she did so she looked just so childishly adorable…and just SO Marie that he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming desire to pull her into his arms and absorb that wonderful, healing wavelength that was now filling his home with every smile she showed and laugh she made.

Then...she started singing. It was soft, almost like a whisper; almost as if she was singing it to herself…but it was _**beautiful**_. It was so pure and smooth, yet full of life. The lyrics hardly mattered to him as he became purely absorbed and infatuated by the sound of her voice. He closed his eyes and breathed. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't how he normally was…what was it about Marie that made him…feel? She made him feel things he didn't know that he could; see things in a whole new light; hear things in a way he never had before…and live in a way that he never thought he could…

Back To Marie:

Ding!

The timer went off for Marie's cream puffs.

"There we go!" Marie said happily as she pulled the golden brown puffs from the oven and set them aside for a good five minutes. "Now for the good part." She said clasping her hands together as she pulled the cream from the fridge and put it inside an icing bag.

Marie quickly, yet artfully filled each tiny pastry with cream and when she was all done she dusted them with powdered sugar and placed them on a pink and white polka dotted plate.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, admiring her work.

"Marie." Stein said finally walking in.

"Oh, hello Stein; I didn't see you there." She said beaming. "Are you hungry? I just made these creampuffs." She said holding out the plate to him with an almost child-like grin.

Stein looked from the plate to Marie, who now almost had a puppy dog sort of look to her.

"Try one…please?" she said hopefully.

Stein smiled at her cute behavior. Marie hadn't changed at all from the time they were children; she was still as vivacious and silly as she was then. Stein carefully plucked one from the plate and popped the bite sized pastry into his mouth.

Delicious. They really were amazing. They might just have been the best dessert he had ever eaten. Ahem…and the flavor was helping him forget a bit of an impure thought he had back when Marie injecting the puffs with the cream…ahem…oh my. He felt as if he were becoming a second Spirit.

"So, how do you like them?" she asked eagerly.

Instead of answering, Stein gave her a small smile and took another from the plate more purposefully and consumed it quickly, as a way of showing her that he was indeed enjoying them.

"I'm glad you like them." She said gently.

More than the creampuffs though…Stein had enjoyed watching the beautiful Marie Mjolnir…the one he loved.

(A/N: The procedure Marie goes through in making the creampuffs is indeed the actual way of doing things lol I make creampuffs myself and enjoy them quite a bit. They're so cute, haha but not as cute as Marie.)


	4. D is for Dream

(A/N: This might be borderline M….but I'm not sure. There's nothing explicit but maybe I should up the rating just in case…ugh I don't know…)

"Stein…I love you so much…" Marie whispered, looking into his eyes.

He looked at her with a shocked and amazed face. "I love you too, Marie." He said finally.

They were in her room; the lights were low. No, actually there was almost no light at all…just candles. It gave a bizarre but pleasant feel to the room. One that was soft and sweet but sexy and intimate at the same time.

Finally Stein stepped forward and closed the space between them with a tight embrace. He held her like that for so long…until finally…

"Marie…" he whispered as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She made a small sighing sound against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck passionately. She laced one of her small hands in his hair. In response, Stein laced one of his hands in her golden locks and wrapped the other arm around her waist.

After some time, both were in desperate need for oxygen and pulled away. After some deep breaths the two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." Stein said slowly.

Marie shook her head. "I'm just glad you return my feelings…"

There was a silence. "Stein?"

"Yes?"

"I've always wanted to take a modified version of that stress reliever bath we took together." Marie said silkily.

Now he was curious.

"What did you have in mind, Marie?" Stein asked, rubbing her back.

Instead of answering, she giggled and her eyes became half lidded as she began to walk backwards into her bathroom. Stein attempted to follow, but Marie closed the door and locked it.

He could hear water running…..after waiting about five minutes her heard the door lock click.

"You can come in now…" Marie's voice breathed out just loud enough for him to hear.

When he stepped in his eyes widened at the site before him. Marie in nothing but her lacy bra and underwear.

She smirked at his expression and swiftly reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Stein heard a small popping noise and watched as the bra straps slipped from Marie's shoulders and the entire garment fell to the ground.

Oh…..

He wanted to touch….he took a few steps but Marie held out her hand as a signal for him to stop. He begrudgingly obeyed.

She smiled at him again and reached down to toy with the elastic of her underwear. She pursed her lips into a small O shape and ran her finger tips along the inside of the garment. Stein was about to lose it. Before he could act, Marie too action. She began to slide the garment down her body at a painfully slow rate. He watched it all…the fabric's removal now exposing more and more of her legs…until it was finally off.

Once again, before Stein could regain control of his body, Marie took action. She swung one of her smooth shapely legs over the side of the tub, followed by another before sinking into the hot steamy water. She sighed in pleasure at the feel of the bath. She looked at him mischievously and held out a beckoning finger.

"Are you going to join me Stein? No need for a swimsuit…" she said.

He took in a deep breath. Wow….could this really be happening?

"Please? It would make me happy…I love you…" Marie cooed.

Finally caving to his internal and more carnal desires, Stein began to strip himself of his clothing piece by piece. However, despite him not being a shy person, he went through the process rather unsurely. He wasn't used to people seeing him…umm…bare…and it made him feel rather vulnerable; a feeling he despised.

"You've only taken off your shirt…what about the rest Stein? Or do you plan to take a bath with your pants on?" Marie teased, allowing her breasts to rise from the water a bit.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Stein could hear the beating of his own heart…

Unable to form words to answer Marie's question, Stein simply reached down to remove his pants and finally his boxers.

Marie giggled a bit at Stein's somewhat sheepish expression.

Then finally he joined her. His insecurity was gone. All that was left was desire, love, passion, lust, and confidence….just what he needed.

He eagerly pulled Marie's nude frame up against his and kissed her powerfully.

This was getting to be too much so fast. His body was burning up and his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. He knew what he needed.

"Stein…" she said sweetly, stroking his moist, muscular chest.

"I love you Marie…" he said touching her hand.

"Stein…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stein." She repeated.

?

"Stein!" she said even more loudly. "Wake up!"

What?

Stein's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed quickly, panting heavily.

"Stein are you alright?" Marie asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Stein looked over to Marie and much to his disappointment, she was fully clothed.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he said breathily.

"I was so worried. You were thrashing about and making all sorts of odd noises. Her face was heating up and I thought you were having a terrible nightmare!" she exclaimed. "But I'm glad you're alright…" she whispered, before hugging him. "You're much better now that I've woken you up; aren't you?"

_You have no idea…I much preferred my dream…_


	5. E is for Emotional

Marie never ceased to amaze Stein. She was gentle and kind but could become tough and angry. She had a lovely small frame but was strong enough to handle her own. She was a powerful death scythe…and managed to get lost everywhere.

Those things aside, what amazed Stein the most about Marie was her emotions; such pure, raw emotion. She always showed her feelings and boy did she have a lot of them. Just that morning she had rolled out of bed a little whiny and complaining because she didn't get enough sleep, and then about an hour later she was beaming and humming happily. Not too long after that angry tears had sprung up into her eye because she spilt coffee on her shirt, and she proceeded to whine and go on and on about how that was her favorite shirt.

After she got cleaned up she was smiley again and lightheartedly heading to the academy. The day went very well for her and her mood was a steady cheerful one…cheerful…that was how she always was. Sure Marie had hics in her mood but her over all personality was one that was bright and open. And so the day did go well…until Black Star came back from a mission in critical condition. He had apparently defeated the kishin but in the process was terribly damaged. Naturally Tsubaki was in tears while Nygus did her best to aid him as quickly as possible.

Marie…why wasn't she the nurse? She was so loving and kind. She found out about Black Star's condition rather quickly and had rushed to the infirmary to comfort Tsubaki. Stein had been heading back to his classroom to collect some papers that needed grading but never ended up going in as he saw the scene before him.

"I-I should have been able to do something for Black Star!" Tsubaki wept into Marie's shoulder.

Marie closed her eyes and kept her arms around Tsubaki, stroking her back with one hand and smoothing her black hair with the other.

"Shhh….it's ok…you know Black Star; he'll be just fine." Marie assured Tsubaki gently.

Tsubaki shook her head against Marie and continued to cry. "I know he'll be ok; that's not the problem! The problem is that I wasn't able to do anything…nothing…"

"Tsubaki…do you think Black Star would want you to beat yourself up like this?" Marie asked. Tsubaki pulled away and looked up at the kind hearted teacher.

"No…" Tsubaki said softly.

Marie smiled at the girl. "That's right…he wouldn't want you to say things like this. Nobody is perfect Tsubaki and whether you know it or not you're doing something for him right now."

"Really? What?" Tsubaki asked with mixed confusion and curiosity.

"You're thinking of him…and you were the one who brought him here to safety and back in that battle you helped him defeat the kishin…" Marie said.

A few more tears rolled down Tsubaki's cheeks as she finally smiled and hugged Marie. "Thank you Miss Marie…"

Stein watched quietly. Marie…now she had become motherly. She went more cheery and energetic to calm and soft…

After a few more words Tsubaki left the room with a smile on her face. After a few moments Stein actually heard a few sniffles from the classroom. Walking in silently he saw Marie struggling to fight back tears, which she was doing rather unsuccessfully. Finally he watched her give in to her tears and cry. It wasn't heavy weeping but she was still upset…she was never one to bottle her feelings. It was obvious that she had given into her tears willingly.

Finally walking up to her, Stein stood there for a moment. "Marie." He said simply.

She looked up at him with her eye now red and puffy. "St-Stein…" she said quietly.

He could tell…she felt bad for Tsubaki being so upset and she was still a bit worried for Black Star despite her words. All this emotion she was experiencing right now was caused by another emotion…love. She loved her students so much and that's why she was so sad.

Finally after looking her in the eyes for a long time, Marie cracked and rushed forward to hug him. She buried her face against his chest and gripped his shirt in her small fists.

Never one to know how to comfort people well, Stein simply rubbed her back, hoping that it would somehow make her feel better.

After about a minute or two of crying and her sobs were reduced to hics, she pulled away and looked at him.

"Better now?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Sorry about that. I guess I just got a little upset is all…" she said softly.

"It's fine." Was all he said.

Then she amazed him once again as she moved away to look out the window with a huge smile. "It's a beautiful day…I think I'll take a walk through the park today!" she said happily. And with that she glided past him with that smile he had fallen in love with and walked out the door with her golden locks swishing in the process.

So much emotion in one girl...and Stein loved it about her.

(A/N: I originally had E is for Experiment but I wanted to go outside the box a little because my first thought had been "experiment". I can't say enough how much I adore Marie lol)


	6. F is for Flowers

Stein sighed and turned the screw in his head a few times. Black Star…he had failed yet ANOTHER test. After giving the paper a huge F, Stein pushed it aside. How was it even possible to fail that much? It had been a long day. Maka and Soul had gotten into an argument in the middle of his class, Kid went insane due to some lack of symmetry, and Patty had colored all over the desk while Liz spilt fingernail polish all over it. Black Star got into some sort of fight which in turn got Tsubaki upset, and caused quite a bit of ruckus outside his classroom. Ugh…those were just a few things; the day had actually been even more annoying than that.

Stein was just glad to be home. Even if he was grading papers it was better than being there in the middle of all that stuff. Stein sighed and leaned back in his stitched rolling chair.

He closed his eyes…just relaxing…

"Stein!" a voice called, snapping Stein away from his relaxation. Ugh, he had just started feeling better!

"Marie." He acknowledged, trying not to sound irritable.

"Are you still grading papers? You should take a break." She said happily.

Stein didn't turn to look at her…he had gone through a rather tiring day and though Marie was just trying to help, he would rather be alone.

"Thank you Marie, but I'm fine." He said.

He could still feel her presence…ugh she wasn't going to leave was she?

"I got something for you." She said cutely.

Ok now how could he turn that down? She had gotten something for him. Why? Why did she care so much about him?

He finally turned to look at her. She had gotten something for him. Why? Why did she care so much about him?

He finally turned to look at her. She had a darling smile on her face and was holding something behind her back childishly.

"Well? What do you have there, Marie?" he asked.

Giggling she pulled her gift out from behind her back.

"Flowers?" Stein said.

….? Really? He was a man….

"Aren't they pretty?" she said brightly.

Yeah sure but he was a MAN and on top of that he wasn't a flowery person.

"Why flowers?" he asked, trying .not to offend her.

"Because this room is so cold and grey. I just thought that if you're already feeling bad…you shouldn't sit in a place that's sad and colorless like this. So I bought you these flowers and put them in a nice vase for you…it's ok isn't it?" she said hopefully.

Marie…

Closing his eyes he came to his decision. "Yes…you can put them over there." He said calmly, pointing to a desk on the right side of the room.

Marie smiled. "Great!" she said happily as she rushed over to set them down. "See, now don't you feel better?"

Stein looked at her and offered her a half smile. The first smile he had managed that day.

Taking that as an answer, Marie turned around and headed for the door. "I'm going to make dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

And with that she left….

Did he feel better?, she had asked. More than she knew….it wasn't the flowers though…it was just her.


	7. G is for Graceful

Marie was by no means graceful. She didn't have an elegant way of speaking, walking, working…nothing. She would trip over thin air sometimes or almost fall down the stairs. She got lost constantly and would get incredibly upset over it.

"Stein?" Marie said sweetly.

"Yes, Marie?" he answered.

"I was wondering….well….umm…it's kind of out of the blue but…" she trailed off.

Stein looked at her intently and watched her cheeks begin to heat up.

"What is it that you find so embarrassing? You can go ahead and say it, Marie. We're alone; nobody is going to laugh." Stein said, trying to ease her high strung condition.

"Well….I was just looking at an old photo…" she began, this time a smile crept onto her face. "Do you remember the dance we went to together back at the academy?"

Did he remember it? Of course he did; clear as day.

"Yes, of course." He answered.

She blushed even deeper at his response, obviously happy that he remembered.

"Well…I was wondering…can umm…can we dance?" she said, spitting out the last fragment rather quickly. She clenched her eye shut in embarrassment.

Stein blinked a few times.

"What brought this up?" he asked. Really? Why would you suddenly ask someone that?

"Well…I just…I don't know actually." She said, smiling with a bit of embarrassment.

"You don't know?" he asked, now raising an eyebrow.

"I just…want to. Dancing is good for matching soul wavelengths right? And it's fun and relaxing and we're not doing anything…so maybe—"

"Alright." He said.

"Really?" Marie asked, completely surprised.

"Yes." Stein answered, standing up from his rolling chair and taking her hand.

Marie's face instantly flushed a dull pink at the contact.

He guided her to the center of the living room area so they had more room to dance.

"Music?" Stein asked, curious as to whether or not she was planning on playing any.

"Um…no it's fine without it." She said softly.

Stein looked down at her slightly shocked when she pressed her forehead against his chest. Why? Because her cheeks were so red.

"Um…you can put your hand on my waist now." She said, still holding her face against his chest.

Stein gently placed his hand against her waist, making her gasp. Ugh why did she do that?

"Something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Marie shook her head no in response and reached an arm up to rest against his shoulder. Now it was Stein's turn to feel somewhat odd at the contact. This was so different….different from Medusa. Dancing with Medusa had actually been quite unpleasant. It was just a way of getting her to spill the beans…but this was…nice. Marie suggestively extended her other hand, implying Stein take it, which he did.

Slowly but surely the two began to sway about; nothing special but still rather soothing…if one discounted the fact that their hearts were beating rapidly.

Throughout the dance, Marie rather unconsciously brought herself closer to his strong frame and moved the hand that was on his shoulder a bit behind his neck. Stein too had changed his original hold without even realizing it. His hand that was on her waist was moved as his arm was wrapped around her lower back, allowing his hand to rest on her hip. Stein's large strong hand was now laced with Marie's smaller feminine one.

The two had lulled themselves into a sort of dreamland…something peaceful and weightless…that was until Marie accidently moved a bit too close to Stein and her lower portion pressed rather firmly against his, bringing the two back into reality. Moving her face from its warm spot on his chest, Marie looked up at Stein, who in turn looked down at Marie….

….oh boy…

Their faces were close. So close that their noses touched. Stein, never one to panic, stayed frozen, while Marie on the other hand turned beet red and flew backwards, falling over in the process.

"Um…so…" she said sheepishly.

"You're a good dancer." Stein said.

Marie looked at him with her cheeks still slightly hued. She blinked a few times with a surprised look.

"Was I graceful?" Marie asked. There was actually a hidden hope in her heart that he would say yes, as she had been teased about being ungraceful for many years.

"No." Stein answered, making her heart drop. "But…you danced very nicely and gently…you don't need a graceful lady like demeanor to be special Marie." Stein finished, making Marie take in an inaudible gasp.

And with that, Stein left…

Maybe…just maybe, she was fine without being graceful.


	8. H is for Heart

Marie's POV:

Stein has no idea that he's captured my heart. It sounds cliché, I know, but it's true. From the time I met him; no; from the time I s_aw_ him, I was captivated by him. I don't know what it was exactly…there was just this boy sitting alone in my homeroom class on my first day at the DWMA. It wasn't some special, romantic encounter that caused me to love him. He was sitting there; he was doing nothing. I approached him with a smile and said hi but he did nothing. He was paging through a catalog full of all sorts of scientific equipment. When I got him to speak up he told me he liked dissecting things. I don't know why it didn't scare me away; it actually made me even more interested in him.

He didn't look at me much but when he did it sent shivers down my spine and made my heart skip a beat. He had this far-away look in those dull green eyes of his. Those eyes were so hard to read at first; so much I didn't know about him; so much I wanted to learn. And his voice…when he spoke it was absolutely wonderful. I loved the sound of it.

To make things short, I loved everything about him from the beginning…and I love him more now than I ever have; stitches, madness, screw through the head, and all. It's just how Stein is…

Not only has he captured my heart…when he looks at me a certain way, his eyes soften, or his voice gains depth, it makes my heart race. There are times when my heart almost beats out of my chest when he gets close to me or when his body grazes mine. Other times my heart-rate slows almost to a stop when his calm collected personality sooths me…

You've captured my heart. You make my heart race. You make my heart stop. You make my heart whole. I love you Franken Stein.

Stein's POV:

It almost hurts me to admit it; when I confess to myself. I had to accept at a certain point that I think of you as more than a friend; more than a weapon and a housemate. The feelings I have toward you are more than those I have for a colleague or acquaintance.

I had to admit that I love you Marie.

I don't know how to deal with this grip on my heart. I didn't even realize that I had this much of a heart. I have concerns for other people but I didn't realize my heart could go deeper than that. I didn't know I could feel so human…I didn't realize that I could FEEL. Everything is enhanced when I'm with you; all my feelings magnified. Sadness, anger, worry…even happiness…and now love.

I feel like a child when you get close to me and my heart begins to beat faster, or when you smile at me a certain way. My heart skips a beat every now and then when you rest your hand on my shoulder or embrace me. When you look at me with that honey caramel eye, I occasionally find myself going soft under your gaze…it's bizarre and unfamiliar because that has never happened before. That single eye holds more emotion, love, and kindness than every other person's combined.

My heart doesn't always race though. On those days I'm on edge and you brush your fingers against me, it doesn't offend me. It doesn't bother me. It's natural…and sometimes I even desire it. It's those times when I can feel that warm yet cooling healing wavelength pouring into me and spreading throughout my body. It's pure and wipes my soul clean each time and makes me feel anew. I don't see how such a thing is even possible, but it is.

There have been so many things I didn't know were possible until I met you.

So now, I suppose, I can say what I've heard so many others say...somebody has my heart.


	9. I is for Intertwined

"Ugh, I swear…this man…" Marie mumbled to herself as she mopped the floors of the bizarre dwelling she called home. "Does he ever clean?"

Despite the mess though, Marie smiled. She enjoyed doing things like this, because it gave her the feeling of being a housewife; or at least how she imagined it would be. She loved cooking and cleaning for Stein…

Yes, she would have to get started on cooking soon as well. What was she going to make again? Oh that's right! She was going to make seasoned baked chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. Haha, her mashed potatoes were the best…not only did she add milk; she added cream cheese! Yes it sounded odd, but it made them so much creamier and delicious.

She always tried to buy the freshest ingredients she could because it just made everything so much better.

Oh that's right! Dessert! What was she going to make…ugh all this cleaning had her head spinning. Maybe it was all the chemicals? Or maybe it was all the dust….ugh dessert dessert! What waaaas it? Oh yes, vanilla cupcakes. She loved cupcakes; so cute! Sometimes she would even ice on letters and lay them out so they would spell a word.

Ah the thought of making dinner was so exciting! She hadn't made him vanilla cupcakes before. Hehe she hoped he would like them; then again, Stein wasn't a particularly picky eater. With all the excitement she had, Marie spun around happily but in the process, accidentally knocked over the bucket of water she was cleaning with, spilling the filth she just cleaned up everywhere.

"Awww really?" she whined.

"Marie, I'm home. Is something wrong?" Stein called, having heard some ruckus from the kitchen.

Marie saw Stein approaching the door quickly and she panicked.

"Ah Stein! The floor is wet! Don't—" Marie couldn't finish her words as she slipped and fell forward.

She had tried to race over to Stein with her hands extended out as a way of saying "stay back:" but instead she slipped on the water and flew out the door…

After several thud sounds, Marie opened her eye, to be faced with Stein's. Her face lit up as she tried to pull away but found that her legs were tangled with his and one arm was twisted around one of his…and the other hand was…gulp…

"I-I'm so sorry!" she cried, trying to pull away from him, but in the process, continually rubbed her hand against him.

"Marie, hold still." Stein said, trying to sound calm despite what Marie was unintentionally doing to his body.

He had to get out of this before Marie noticed….ahem.

Calmly, Stein maneuvered his body along with hers until they were untangled.

"Um…Stein, I'm so—"

"Bathroom." He said, turning around and walking away.

Marie blinked a few times, but suspected nothing and frowned. Ugh that was so embarrassing…first she spilled the damn mopping water everywhere, then she fell on top of Stein, and then she….unintentionally touched him…oh geez.

Marie slowly began to clean up the mess in complete humiliation.

In the meantime Stein relieved his current problem. No, not like Spirit would. Spirit would laugh about getting a boner and masturbate until his problem was solved. Stein would just take a leak. I mean geez…he found an activity like that, despite being a man, completely awkward. Why do something like that? If you want sexual activity, find a good wife and go ahead with it. What good is fake sex, done by yourself? At least that was his outlook on the matter, but he could see how it would be gratifying to the majority of the male population.

After Stein felt in control of his body once more, he went back to check on Marie. He frowned at the sight; she looked so upset.

"Are you alright?" Stein asked her.

"Yes…" she said softly, but obviously she wasn't.

"I know it was unintentional. I'm over it." He said, trying to make her feel better.

Marie just nodded; she was so humiliated.

Sighing, Stein walked away for a moment before returning with a towel as he knelt next to her and wordlessly began cleaning with her.

"Stein…you don't have to—"

Stein shook his head. "I know I don't have to, but this is too much for you to do on your own." He said calmly.

Marie smiled. "Thank you."

Stein really could be so kind when he wanted to…


	10. J is for Jar

Stein was in his lab, the lights dim except for the bright light shining over the operating table. Ah yes, he was going to dissect the body of a two headed dog. Something that mutated and was born with two heads…that should be interesting.

Stein smiled eerily as he gazed down at his new specimen. Everything was ready to go; it was time to start the experiment.

He lowered his scalpel to the dotted line starting near the dog's chest. Yes….

CRASH!

A loud sound from the other room caused Stein to freeze in place; he growled a bit; frustrated that he had been interrupted.

Silence.

Smiling once more Stein moved back to slice open his newest project again but was cut off by yet another distracting sound…from the kitchen.

Ugh, the kitchen. Why did that place seem to be the disaster zone? It was obviously Marie. He considered for a moment to leave her be, but decided to go see what she was up to instead. The primary reason for his decision was that she would keep being a distraction if he didn't figure out what was going on. Sighing, Stein dropped his scalpel and trudged out of his lab.

Walking up to the kitchen, he saw Marie over by the sink struggling with something, but he couldn't tell what.

"What on earth are you doing Marie?" Stein asked.

Marie whipped around and in the process hid her right hand behind her back.

"Um…n-nothing." She said with a blush on her cheeks. "Did I bother you?"

"I was working on an experiment and I heard some noise, so I came to see what was going on." Stein explained.

Marie laughed nervously. "W-well it's nothing!"

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Stein asked, stepping up to her calmly.

"I…um….well…" she trailed off before hanging her head and holding out her right hand to him.

Stein sweatdropped.

"I'm stuck…" she said quietly.

Sure enough, Marie's hand was stuck inside a jar that was partially filled with soapy water and a dishrag.

"I was trying to get this spot off the inside of it…but then my hand got stuck…." She said with flushed cheeks. "And I got so angry that I almost broke it!" she whined as her rosy cheeks puffed up. "But then I realized it would just make things worse…."

Stein stared at the problem at hand. Hmmmm what could he do? He could always cut her hand off…hmmm sounded gruesome and appealing in a sense, but no, not to his Marie anyway; he'd save that for someone like Spirit.

"Yes, you really have it stuck don't you?" he said holding her wrist and turning it at different angles. "We're going to have to amputate the problem appendage I'm afraid." Stein smiled cruelly.

"No!" Marie cried, relinquishing her hand.

"I was only joking Marie, but you know, you are going to have to break that jar…"

Marie let out a long, childish whining sound. "But this was my favorite one! It was an antique style one that I bought from a really special company and I used to put little beads inside it to make it look pretty!" she complained.

"You can break the jar or have your hand stuck in there; the choice is up to you." Stein said.

Frowning, Marie nodded her head and grabbed a plastic bag. She placed her prisoned hand inside the bag in order to keep the shards from scattering everywhere. Groaning once more she transformed her fist into a hammer, shattering the glass.

Opening the bag and looking at her broken jar, Marie sniffed a bit. "I really did like it…" she pouted.

Stein sighed and went back to his experiment.

A week later:

Marie walked through the halls of the DWMA with a smile on her face. She was actually still bummed about the jar but when she came to teach and was around all of the students, she couldn't help but feel better.

Walking into her class and up to her desk, she gasped.

There on her desk was the same jar as the one she had broken! It was perfect…

She lifted it up completely overjoyed and noticed a small note tied around it. Picking it up she read it…

_I hope you're happy with it Marie. Just try not to get your hand stuck in this one._

_Stein. _

(A/N: lol my mom has this special jar and it really does look pretty. It's a bunch of different colors, like a stained glass sort of thing almost. She got it from her grandmother…so yeah it's pretty cool….I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT! I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT! I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT! Ugh….damn you Johnny Depp…)


	11. K is for Knees

It feels like the millionth time today that it's happened; my knees have gone weak. I don't understand why it's happening so much! I mean this is getting ridiculous…it's embarrassing! I'm a death scythe! What am I getting so shaky for…

Hmph, it's HIS fault. It's his fault for doing all the things he's done today!

First this morning, I overslept and he came to wake me up. Now that was fine, until I stood and he gave me this sweet yet somehow strong look with those olive eyes. It was just so…I don't know, but I got weak in the knees and toppled backwards onto my bed again. BUT! In my defense, I had just woken up! I was still sleepy!

But then at breakfast, when I was getting some orange juice, I reached out for the jug at the same time Stein did and our hands touched. What kind of kid am I? I couldn't help it though…it was so…I don't know…ugh I was sleepy still! But my knees didn't go slack…until he looked over at me with a rather relaxed expression and blinked once. I almost fell over….ugh.

On the way to school I tripped and he caught me…and it happened again. When we reached the academy his body brushed against mine and it happened…AGAIN.

What's going on with me? Am I even more hormonal than usual? I can't tell…but all I know is that Stein is ruining my knees….

After Stein and I split off into our different classes, things went rather smoothly and I had a lot of fun teaching! I did some lecturing and helped some kids with some problems they were having. I supervised a couple of fights that Black Star had today and graded some papers! It was all just fine….WAS just fine.

"How was your day, Stein?" I asked brightly.

"Fine."

That's my Stein alright….ugh MY Stein…no way would he ever….anyway, that's just how he is. Mr. Calm and collected, one word answer guy.

"How was yours?" he asked me.

"It went really well!"

Of course that was my answer, because the whole of it was true...except for my random body malfunctions.

I was smiling to myself and humming happily but then I noticed….his finger!

"Stein, why do you have a bandage on your finger?" I asked him with a concerned face.

"I just cut myself a bit."

Awwww he cut himself! I know he's a full grown man and it's STEIN we're talking about but still….awwww I hate seeing anyone with a cut…hehe I almost wish he was a kid so I could kiss it.

"So it's not bad?" I asked.

"No."

"Can I see?"

"I don't care." He answered.

I smiled and began to walk up to him. Gently I took his hand and peeled away the bandage. Sure enough, he had cut himself. It was actually kind gross looking. It was tiny but actually kind of deep…oh Stein that's what you get when you play with knives!...or scalpels or whatever!

It was still a bit red and puffy….

I hadn't realized how far I had leaned in…until I moved my head up and our noses almost touched.

….GULP

….THUMP THUMP THUMP

Then….he smiled! Not one of his creepy smiles but a real one…..he looks so….so handsome…and he's so….c-close….and….

My knees failed me…for real this time….because now I'm on the floor flat on my back. Ow! Now I'm going to need a bandage!


	12. L is for Love

Marie's POV:

I love Franken Stein; it's the absolute truth. I don't just "love" him either; I am IN LOVE with him, and in a real way…it's not just a feeling; it's true; it's a fact that he has my heart.

I love everything about him and accept him just as he is, which most people find absolutely crazy. They think I'm in denial or something and that I don't know what I'm getting myself into or whatever, but they're wrong. I don't just love Stein blindly. In fact there are a lot of things about Stein that drive me absolutely crazy!

He's unromantic, very dull at times, tends to work too much, has weird hobbies and is thus not relatable sometimes, he never cleans his house, and he tries to do things on his own too much.

…but that's only part of Stein, and I wish people would see that more.

There are so many wonderful things about Stein…things that I've fallen in love with.

His crazy experiments and dissection threats on Spirit are actually funny to me. Despite his sometimes dull nature, his oddness always keeps things interesting. He doesn't have to think up some huge speech, poetic rambling, or something hilarious to make me smile and laugh. He's smart too…really smart; he knows a lot about just about everything (except romance *sigh*). He's calm and collected which always relaxes me. And though people don't always see it, Stein can be very compassionate, understanding, and kind. AND to top it all off he's handsome.

I suppose I just scratched the surface on how much I love Stein…I would do anything for him.

Stein's POV:

I suppose I could be passive and have a roundabout way of saying how I feel but I don't see the point in that. In all honesty, I love Marie. I didn't think I could love anyone, in a romantic way at least, but once again Marie has opened my eyes to something new. I can love someone like that….and I love her. She's special; not like all the other women in the world.

Of course having said that, Marie isn't perfect. Her obsessive tendencies, poor sense of direction, ditzy behaviors, impulsive actions, emotional overreactions, and fiery temper are some of her downsides. I suppose that may sound harsh, but I'd rather be realistic than dishonest.

That's not all though. As I said before, Marie is very special, and there are many things I treasure about her.

She is gentle and kindhearted, selfless, forgiving, and loving. She's always thinking of others, and is almost like a mother to all the students. She's sensitive, funny, warm, and lighthearted. She's beautiful inside and out.

There are so many other things I love about Marie…like that beautiful eye of hers and her laugh…and her smile…and the love and wavelength that saved me from the depths of madness.

Despite all of her flaws, there are more good things about her than bad…so I really do….love Marie.


	13. M is for Mine

It was yet another day in Death City, and an especially hot one at that. Summer was fast approaching, and given that they were already located in the middle of the Nevada dessert…it was going to be even hotter. Almost everyone was inside today except for a few stray children running through a sprinkler and a few people watering some outdoor plants in an attempt to prolong their longevity.

"Ugh, it's so hoooot." Marie groaned, resting a hand against her forehead. "I'm sorry to make you come along with me Stein…but I just keep getting lost to the grocery store."

"It's fine." Stein said simply.

Yes, Marie had been getting lost on her way to the grocery store lately. It was an odd sort of thing to happen because for four weeks before her "direction-impaired" episode, she was getting to the grocery store just fine.

The heat was radiating off the cobblestone roads; bouncing off of it in waves of scorching air and seeping into Stein and Marie's already overheating bodies.

"Hooooow much loooonger?" Marie whined. "Are we there yet?"

"Don't be a child, Marie. We get there when we get there." Stein said firmly.

Marie just simply groaned and ran her hands through her hair. So hot….

Marie then reached into her purse and pulled out a yellow hair ribbon. She quickly gathered her soft hair and tied the ribbon around it in a bow. Stein couldn't help but stare for a while. He had never seen her with her hair up before…well aside from that one night they went to the dance together back at the academy. But he had never seen her just pull it up casually. I looked beautiful; who knew? The shape of her face was flattered by her hair being pulled away from it and her slender neck was revealed to his eyes. Her narrow, delicate shoulders were accentuated by her hair being cleared off of them. In all, Marie looked absolutely beautiful. How could one little thing make Marie look so much different?

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked, finally noticing Stein's intent gaze.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there." Stein said coolly.

"Oh that's great." Marie beamed. "Ah ha! I knew it was there!" Marie said pointing at the store.

"If you knew, then why didn't you go there yourself?" Stein asked, adjusting his glasses.

Marie pouted. "Don't down me Stein."

Having said that, the two walked into the store. Marie instantly let out a long sigh of relief as the cool air rushed over her body. After standing still for a moment, Marie smiled at Stein. "Let's go. We don't need to get very much. I'm going to make a pasta dish tonight, with a small salad on the side. I'm going to make a berry trifle for dessert too because it's just so summery!" she said happily.

Stein couldn't help but smile at Marie's almost child-like enthusiasm. She really could be quite adorable sometimes…along with being hot…

As they walked through the isles, Stein couldn't help but notice that a man about their age seemed to be following them. Throughout their time in the store, Stein had gathered that he had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was slightly taller than Marie. What was he following them for? Stein could tell it wasn't just coincidence.

"Well, I'm all done here." Marie said, feeling a sense of accomplishment. "I'm going to go pay for all this."

Following her, Stein didn't even have to turn around to know that that man was following them.

"Alright let's go." Marie smiled at Stein.

Walking outside, Stein surprised Marie by taking the grocery bags from her hands.

"You don't have to do that." She said, blinking a few times.

"It's fine." Was all he said.

Marie smiled and a light pink tint rose to her cheeks.

A bit more than halfway home, a voice broke through the silence between Stein and Marie.

"Marie!" the voice called.

Both Stein and Marie turned around. It was that man from the store…

"Oh, hey Jeff." Marie said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff? She knew this guy? Stein was now "curious" . Who was this JEFF? What was he to Marie?

"I noticed you walking this way and I'd thought I'd catch up to you and chat." He said casually.

Stein watched the two chat and laugh with his stomach in knots and his blood boiling. However on the outside he was calm and collected. In fact, to any witness, he looked more or less uninterested. Stein kept telling himself to relax…he felt ridiculous for getting this jeal—…"worked up".

"So Marie, I was really hoping that maybe…well I don't know …maybe if you're not doing anything tonight or tomorrow night or the night after that…heheh….which you probably are doing something like going out with someone because you're so pretty…ahem….ahhhhh hrrrmmmm….but if for some reason, in any case, you AREN'T doing anything…I thought that you could go out with me….maybe." he finally finished with beet red cheeks. Poor guy was scared shitless.

"G-go out with you? Like….how?" Marie asked, shocked at the sudden question.

"Well…I like you Marie." He said smiling. "I think you're beautiful and kind…and I would really like to take you out tonight and well…maybe keep going out…" he answered.

Stein's eyes widened and a bolt of lightning seemed to shock his senses. His nerve endings were on fire and his stomach had dropped out of place. He couldn't believe how he was acting on the inside. What was this? He never cared much about anything but this was….ugh why was he acting this way?

"So Marie…is it ok?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

Marie was shell shocked. But why? Wasn't this something she had been waiting for? Didn't she want someone to ask her out? Why? Why was she feeling this way? Why was she so hesitant? Ugh, who was she kidding…she knew why. The answer was the man right next to her. She looked out of the corner of her eye hoping to see some jealousy in Stein's eyes, but no…he just looked as he normally did.

"Marie?" he asked again, this time more anxiously. The suspense was killing him.

"Um well...I'm just not sure." Marie said glancing off to the side.

Finally something snapped inside of Jeff. "Marie! Please! I love you!" he cried, rushing forward and grabbing her shoulders. Marie yelped in surprise at his close proximity and before she could react, he began leaning in for a kiss.

Marie only had time to gasp as his face leaned in, in an attempt to claim her lips. However…

Bam! Jeff flew backwards.

Marie gasped in shock.

"St-Stein?" she stammered.

Stein said nothing and simply stood between Marie and Jeff who was now back on his feet.

"Wh-what are you…? Who are you…? Oh, you're um…that Stein guy right? The guy who lives in the creepy house?" Jeff said shyly scratching his head.

The guy who lives in the creepy house? Nice…

"Yes." Was all Stein said. "and I'm sorry but Marie and I have to go now." He said, taking Marie's hand suddenly.

Jeff watched despairingly as Stein guided Marie away, but soon gained courage and spoke up again.

"Wait! Why did you interfere? I want to know that…" Jeff said.

….

"Because, I didn't think it was the right thing for you to do; kissing Marie out of nowhere, like you just tried to do." Stein offered coldly.

"Ok, yeah I guess that's true but…what else? There has to be more than that. I mean you could have just told me to stop, but you got really possessive and protective back there. Why?" Jeff probed, raising a brow.

Stein's eyes widened; he hadn't expected to be put in a corner like this. Marie watched his face intently.

"Because she's my partner." Stein said finally, much to Jeff's surprise and Marie's disappointment.

"Your partner? What kind? Are you dating or married? Or ummm are you guys…errrr….lovers? Like….ya know sex partners?" Jeff said blushing.

Marie's face heated up almost to the point of her fainting. MARRIED TO STEIN? Or…sex partners…geez…

"No. She's my weapon partner." Stein said.

Jeff observed this situation with complete confusion at first but then after observing Marie's reaction and looking more deeply at Stein…he understood and smiled.

"I see. Well you can't blame a guy for trying. Have a good day you two." Jeff smiled, before walking away.

Marie blinked several times, and then gasped as Stein began guiding her toward home by the hand.

_Stein….were you maybe, just maybe a little jealous? Oh but that's not what you said…I'm just your weapon partner. Oh well…still, to see Stein get that worked up over me was kinda…cute!_

Marie suddenly giggled and leaned against Stein's arm a bit. He looked at her for a moment in confusion but soon turned his head back forward with a smile.

_Though I suppose it's not fair to keep her away from others because we're not in a relationship…I can't help it…Marie is MINE. _


	14. N is for Nightmare

Stein was up late again working on grading papers, as well as having fun continuing some long delayed experiments. Stein finally set down the papers he was working on with the intent of finishing them tomorrow, in favor of working on his experiment.

He had a squirrel at hand and was experimenting to see if with certain stimuli, he could influence it and alter its behaviors. He smiled his eerie smile as he jotted down information on his progress. Ah how he loved experiments. It had always been something he adored. It was odd; it gave him a rush; a sort of thrill but also relaxed him at the same time.

His work quickly came to a halt however, when he heard a piercing shriek from upstairs.

His eyes widened and he immediately dropped everything and rushed upstairs. Marie!

Without hesitation, he threw open the door to her room and saw her trashing about in bed with tears pouring from her eyes, and sweat coating her forehead.

"NO! No! Stop! Don't! Please!" she screamed.

Stein quickly made his way to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "Marie, wake up." He said firmly. No affect; Marie continued screaming uncontrollably and actually unconsciously smacked him away. "Let me go! Stop!"

Stein looked terrified; what on earth was she dreaming about that was making her so frightened?

Marie's Dream:

"Stein, don't go! Don't leave me again!" she begged, holding onto his arm desperately.

She sobbed against his lab coat sleeve, and prayed in her mind that he would turn to face her instead of ignoring her like he was now. Finally he acknowledged her…but it wasn't good.

"Let go." He said seriously. Marie gasped and her warm eye turned into one filled with horror. "I said let me go!" he shouted, pushing her aside.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought I was your friend!" she sobbed.

Stein turned to her with a sadistic smile. "You really are stupid Marie. You're such a boring and airheaded girl. Anyone with a brain would pick Medusa over YOU." He said.

"N-no…no! Stein you don't mean that!" she cried, attempting to reach out to him, but she found herself paralyzed.

She watched in terror and agony as Stein laughed and walked away toward Medusa, who smiled at her as a way of saying she was superior.

"Stein, don't go!" she pleaded.

She couldn't move! She couldn't move!

Then she watched as Medusa wrapped her arms around Stein, who returned her hold…and they kissed.

Marie sobbed uncontrollably, and tried to move once more but still found that her body was frozen. Then it got worse…

Suddenly a disgusting, barely human man loomed over her body; a kishin, and a terrifying one at that. He smiled at her cruelly, and ran a large, bony, clawed hand over her breasts.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Marie cried. The kishin only laughed and sliced open her black shirt along with her bra, in one swipe, causing Marie to scream.

He immediately began to toy with the exposed flesh, while Marie begged him to let her go. She wept even harder as she felt her skirt and underwear being ripped away from her body.

"No! Stein!" she screamed, still seeing him in view. "Help me!" she begged.

He didn't even turn to look at her, but rather took Medusa's hand and walked away until he was no longer visible.

"Stein! Come ba—" Marie froze as she heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled.

No…

Exit Marie's Dream:

"Marie! Wake up!" Stein shouted, shaking her aggressively.

She still slept, too engrossed in her nightmare to wake up.

"Stop! Please stop! It hurts! You're hurting me! Let me go!" she screeched.

Stein looked on in complete horror and despair. What could he do? Nothing was working. He had tried shouting, shaking her awake, smacking her, and even splashing her with cold water. What kind of horrible dream was this? He had to do something….oh no….not THAT. There was no way; there was no way THAT was going to be the solution. And besides, he ummm just couldn't…yes, he couldn't.

His thoughts were interrupted however by a scream that shocked him to the core. God…crazy and cliché or not, he had to do something; nothing had worked so far…Marie…

Having made his choice and taking a deep breath, Stein lifted Marie up to him and held her firmly but carefully and reluctantly pressed his lips to hers. He tried…he tried so hard to somehow reach her with his soul.

He was shocked; she stopped moving…she was still asleep; he could sense that, but she was no longer trashing about. All that was left was some heavy panting, a few tears, and some small whimpers. She wasn't quite alright yet. Not exactly knowing what to do, Stein reached up with one hand to cup her cheek and stroke is with his thumb.

"It's ok…" he whispered against her lips, before connecting them to hers once more. He couldn't believe he was doing this…sure it was just to help her, but he couldn't help but notice how perfectly their lips fit together.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he began to sense that she was coming to. He pulled away from her but still cradled her body. Sniffling a bit, Marie's puffy and burning eye opened up, revealing the pain she had felt.

"St-Stein?" she whimpered.

"Yes." He said, softly.

Marie flung her arms around him and began to freely sob into his chest. Stein attempted to comfort her by rubbing her back slightly. After some time, when Marie's uncontrollable sobs were reduced to tiny sniffs, she looked up at him.

"Stein…I was…so scared." She choked.

"Do you mind if I ask you what it was? You looked so terrified; I've never seen anything like it." He said slowly.

Marie nodded and took a deep breath. "I dreamt that you left me. You said I was boring and stupid…and you w-went with Medusa! You said that anyone with a brain would pick her over an idiot like me…" she sniffed.

Stein's eyes widened. Medusa? She had to be kidding! There was no way he'd pick…THAT WITCH, over his beautiful Marie.

"A-and then…you walked away from me after pushing me over. I tried to get you but I couldn't move, and you didn't listen to me when I called out to you. And then….and then…" Marie struggled to for the words.

"Then what?" he asked, rubbing her upper arm.

"Then she hugged you…and you started…kissing!" she said pressing her face against his chest to hide how upset she was.

Kiss? Medusa? No…no NEVER! Not that disgusting bitch. Never her! How could Marie even dream something like that?

"Marie, that would ne—"

"And then it got even worse." Marie said cutting him off. "A kishin attacked me when I was paralyzed. And I begged you for help but you just walked away holding hands with Medusa. And then….he…he…he raped me!" Marie cried finally bursting into tears again.

He left her alone….he didn't help her? How was that even possible…he would never let something like that happen to her. He would die before he let ANYONE touch her like that.

"Marie, look at me." He said finally. After a few moments, Marie managed to look up at Stein. "I would NEVER leave you for Medusa willingly. Marie, I was drowned in the madness at that time…and I'm so glad you saved me. I would never do…something so disgusting as kissing Medusa. And…I would rather die than let ANYONE touch you like that!" Stein said strongly.

Marie felt more hot tears pouring down her cheeks but this time she managed to form a shaky smile. "I-I'm so…so glad it was all I dream. Stein, thank you so much…" she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Stein returned her hold with equal meaning. This was the woman he wanted to hold, now and forever.

_I only want you. Marie…someday I'm going to make sure you know that. And somehow I'll find a way to tell you that I love you…_


	15. O is for Orgasm

(A/N: lol I was so tempted to make this chapter lemony but I chose not to…I guess I'm gonna keep this fic T rated.)

"So Spirit why did you come over today?" Marie asked curiously, setting some tea in front of him

Marie finally sad down on the couch across from Spirit, along with Stein. It was odd for Spirit to suddenly pop in like this. He was actually pretty reluctant to show up at Stein's house, for fear of being dissected. He seemed so casual right now so his visit was obviously not over something of great importance. He seemed a bit sneaky though…what was he thinking?

"Yes, Spirit, why are you suddenly paying me a visit?" Stein added.

Spirit smirked greatly. "Well, I came to ask how far you two have gotten."

…..? Eh?

"Um…what?" Marie asked, not following him at all.

Stein half-way understood and glared at Spirit who chose to ignore it.

"I was wondering how far you two have gone? Did you go all the way yet?" Spirit laughed.

Marie caught on and gasped. Her whole face turned beet red. "Sp-Spirit!"

"Well I'm just wondering." He said with a perverted grin. "You two are living together after all. So which one of you caved first?" he asked with a raised brow.

Was he drunk? Ugh, never mind…Spirit was always at least a fraction of a bit drunk. He was really pushing it by asking these questions….he must be feeling extra horny today.

"So, who made the first move? Haha I bet it was you Marie!" Spirit laughed, pointing his finger at the weapon.

Her face darkened even more. "I knew it!" Spirit cried.

"N-no! I didn't!" she said quickly.

"Oh so it was Stein then?" Spirit said raising his brows and allowing his perverted grin to widen.

"I always knew you were a horny bastard Stein. Finally got tired of not having sex AND not even masturbating huh?" Spirit teased.

Marie felt embarrassed and somewhat disturbed at what Spirit had said. She honestly felt awkward about hearing Spirit make remarks about masturbation. Little did she know that Stein was suffering from a bit of embarrassment as well. Ugh damn that Spirit Albarn!

Before Stein could lash out at Spirit, Marie began to spout off random phrases that popped into her mind.

"Neither of us has done anything! St-Stein isn't like that! I'm not like that! We aren't like that! I-I-I mean why would I do something like that? I-t's not like I'm crazy for sex! I mean I've never even done it before!" Marie shouted. But soon she gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth as she realized what her last sentence had been. Oh dear god…did she really just let Spirit AND Stein hear that? This was the epitome of all that was humiliating.

"Wait…WHAT was that last thing you said Marie?" Spirit shouted, now really becoming intrigued as well as entertained.

"N-nothing!" Marie cried, trying to cover for her previous slip up.

"Really? I could have sworn I heart you say SOMETHING about never having done it before. Is that what you said?" He smirked.

Marie looked down at her lap, and little did she know that Stein's eyes were now fixated on her rather than Spirit. "Well…um…yes…" she squeaked.

Spirit burst into hysterical laughter before regaining enough composure to pick on Marie. "Are you serious? You've never gotten laid? Never had an orgasm? Damn, did you hear that Stein? This girl hasn't had her cherry popped yet!" Spirit said, pointing a finger at her.

"St-stop laughing about it!" Marie cried, her embarrassment and shame growing by the second.

Stein stared at Marie intently. She was really still untouched? That was something very rare. However despite his current fascination with the thought, he could see how terribly humiliated Marie was. NOW he was pissed at Spirit. Yes, Stein could go from composure to PISSED. And when he did, you had better run.

"Spirit…that's enough." Stein said harshly, now standing to his feet.

"Oh come on Stein, I was just playing around. But I guess now I know that you two haven't been up to anything lately…well and as for Marie…you haven' been up to anything EVER." He laughed.

"Shut up!" Marie screamed.

Before Stein could take care of Spirit himself, Marie rushed up and finally lost her temper. She punched Spirit so hard in the face that he smashed into the front door and flew outside.

"GET OUT! DON'T PICK ON ME FOR BEING A VIRGIN! AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed angrily at the top of her lungs.

After hearing those words, terror filled Spirit's body from head to toe and he took of running at the speed of light, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Marie panted and huffed angrily, walked up to the door, and slammed it shut. Why did he have to do that…embarrass her like that….and why did he have to go into detail? Of course if she'd never had sex, she had never had an orgasm! Why would he even say something like that?

Marie's head still hung. She couldn't bring herself to look at Stein.

"Marie…" he began.

"Are you going to make fun of me too?" she said weakly.

"Why would I make fun of you?" Stein asked.

"Because! I-I've never…and well….most people have…" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't find that something to tease you about." Stein said calmly. Marie looked at him with surprise. He didn't think it was stupid or something? "I actually find it, more or less, a good thing. It's very rare, but consider yourself special instead of an outcast. I'm sure you could have lost it by now with somebody, but considering you're not married, you would have only had your heart broken." Stein said.

Marie's eyes widened. "So you think it's a…good thing?" she said softly.

"I find it interesting…and besides how could I possibly tease you about having never had sex? I would be a hypocrite." Stein said with a smile.

"Huh? A hypocrite?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear Spirit make that remark about me? He said that I must have gotten tired of never having sex, and that's why "I made a move on you"." He said.

"So…you too? You've never…" she trailed off.

Stein shook his head. "But unlike Spirit, I'm not losing my mind over it. Somehow I've managed to go more than an hour without dying for sex…unlike someone else I know." He grumbled, making Marie laugh.

Then there was an awkward silence….a LONG awkward silence.

"Um...well ok then, I guess I'm just going toooooo ummm go up to my room now." Marie dragged out.

"Yes, I have things to do as well." Stein said, choosing to follow along with Marie's method of breaking up the awkwardness.

Having said that, the two split off; Marie to her room and Stein to his lab. At least the awkwardness was over…until….

Walking up to her bed, Marie noticed something on her covers. A letter? She carefully opened it and began to read.

_Marie, _

_I figured I'd give you a few pointers on how to improve your sex life. If you're going to do it with Stein at all; make it worth it. You HAVE to bring a guy to orgasm or sex just blows…haha speaking of "blow" that would be a great way to get there. Give him a blow job! A hardcore blow job while massaging his balls will definitely get the job done. Hey, I'm a guy! So from my standpoint, it works for me so it'll work for him! Have fun with the wild pleasurable orgasms to come. _

_Spirit. _

Marie gaped at the letter before dropping it. "Spirit….YOU DIRTY JERK!" she screamed.

In the meantime, Stein was rather agitated as well; he had found a letter of his own.

_Stein, _

_Marie is really lively every day. That's DEFINITELY not a good sign as sex partners. I mean, if you gave her a mind blowing orgasm, than she would be wiped out! So seriously. I don't know what to tell you, other than you need to improve on your sexual techniques…you're a pitiful partner man. I mean, finger her harder or something! Come on! It can't be that hard can it? Anyway, as your bud I'm just trying to help. _

_Spirit. _

"Bastard…" Stein muttered just above a whisper.

_That bastard! I'm really going to dissect you now!_ Stein screamed in his mind.

At the exactly same time Stein and Marie's both screamed the same thing in their minds. _SPIRIT! Who cares about your damn orgasm advice anyway?_

(A/N: lol I find it odd that I've written lemons in such great detail on this site for being a virgin myself *check out some of my stories and you'll see what I mean*…which I get picked on a lot for. XD but whatever. Haha Spirit is epic.)


	16. P is for Popsicle

Marie let out a long drawn out sigh. It was so hot outside; it was unreal. In an attempt to cool off, she had changed into a black V-neck camisole and a short black skirt with yellow stitching throughout it. It had helped but now the boredom of being at home was killing her. It was too hot to go outside, and she had done just about everything there was to do inside. She had already cleaned everything, sat around listening to music, watched TV, and taken a cold shower….ugh now there was nothing.

And Stein…he was in his lab as usual. Marie thought that if she was like Blair, she'd just rush in half naked and whine for Stein to play with her. Normally she had no problem bothering Stein or asking him to keep her company but he seemed to be under a lot of stress and she wanted to give him some time to himself.

Letting out yet another sigh, Marie headed to the kitchen to retrieve some lemonade and a popsicle. She loved lemonade; it was the perfect summer drink, and she always made it herself. Hmmmm popsicle; what flavor did she want? After acting almost child-like, and making the decision seem epic, Marie chose cherry.

Smiling, she sank into the comfortable couch of the living room and closed her eyes, sipping her lemonade.

"Hello Marie." Came Stein's voice from behind her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him slightly surprised. "Oh Stein, I thought you were in your lab." She said.

"I was but it gets rather hot and stuffy in there after a while." He explained, walking to sit on the couch across from Marie.

Gulp. That's when he realized just how much of her body was revealed. So much of that beautiful, soft, creamy skin was showing…and her legs! My god her lets were gorgeous.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked, noticing Stein's odd expression.

"No, nothing." He said quickly.

"Oh, alright." She beamed, and with that unwrapped her popsicle.

Oh god….why? Stein observed as Marie cutely ran the tip of her tongue along each side of the popsicle, removing the white frost before pushing about half of it in her mouth.

He tried to ignore it…but he just COULDN'T help it. Her twirled it around inside her mouth and pushed it in and out, molding her lips around it before pulling it out with a rather loud slurping sound along with a pop.

"So how are you Stein?" she asked cutely, as if she were doing nothing wrong.

"Fine…" he said, still staring at the red frozen treat in her hand.

"Good! I'm doing pretty good myself, just bored…" she said with a smile before sucking some of the flavorful juices off the popsicle. Stein shifted uncomfortably. "Mmm I love popsicles." She said with a smile.

Stein simply sat there saying nothing, and trying rather unsuccessfully to clear his mind of impure thoughts.

Marie made another pleasured sound as she continued to feast upon her frozen treat. Finally she pushed the entire pop into her mouth and pulled it out with a loud sucking sound.

"I was so hot before, but this is really helping." She told him.

Stein gulped silently. As much as he tried to fight it, he could feel that familiar stir in his lower regions and sure enough, not that much longer after he could feel his pants becoming tight.

"Want some?" Marie said softly.

"What?" Stein asked, obviously caught off guard.

Want some? Want some what? She narrowed her eye and smiled at him. Oh…god…

"Some of this. Do you want some too?" she asked cheerfully, extending the pop to him.

He practically fell over as he stared it, his eyebrow twitching.

"No thank you." He said, glancing off to the side.

He thought that maybe he should leave before Marie noticed the ever growing bulge in his pants, and before he became any more impurely minded.

"I think I'm cooled off now, Marie. I'm going back to my lab." He said standing stiffly and turning around.

Phew…

"Stein wait…I just noticed something." She said from behind him.

Oh no…she saw…

"Stein, come here right now." She commanded.

Oh shit and she was mad too!

Turning around and walking up to her slowly Stein looked at her and barely managed to hide his anxiety.

"Yes?" he said.

Marie stared him down…. "I just noticed you doing have anything to drink! That's not good for you. Wait right here while I get you some lemonade!" she said cheerfully.

After Marie left the room, Stein released a huge held-in breath. Damn…for a moment he could have sworn she had seen his…ahem…problem.

"Here you are." She said handing him a tall glass. "Don't stay in there too long ok? It's not good for you to sit all alone like that." She said waving a finger.

"Alright." He said. God he just wanted to get out of here!

"Good! I'll see you at dinner….hmmm I'm craving another popsicle. I'm going to go get one. I wish they lasted longer….they 're too small." She sighed.

Stein's eye twitched as he walked away.

Stupid popsicles….she had NO idea.

(A/N: I just love Marie; she's so cute and innocent. XD I love Stein too. And obviously I love them together! :D I wish there was even more of them in the series. Ah and I just have to say that I did so enjoy dissing the hell out of Medusa in the chapter "N is for Nightmare".)


	17. Q is for Question

If there were three things Marie wanted in the whole world, they would be: 1. Get married, 2. Get married, and 3. Get married. And if she just wanted to dream big and if she could get married to whoever she wanted, she'd love to get married to Stein.

There weren't even words for how much she wanted someone to pop the question. She wanted so terribly for that person to be Stein, but as of now they weren't even dating. Yes, they were just in a fabulously steady platonic relationship.

It was late at night and Marie groaned and rolled over in bed; she couldn't sleep. When she rolled on her side she opened her eyes to look at the huge empty space on the bed next to her; how she longed for Stein to occupy it with her.

She reached out and touched the pillow next to her, wishing Stein was there so she could run her fingers though his thick, soft hair. Why? Why couldn't she just get married? It had always been her dream! Her mother managed to get married!

Not only did she want to get married, she wanted to start a family. She had always wanted children, especially a little girl. She wanted to be a mommy so bad. She couldn't help but wonder, even if it was out there, what her children would look like if she were to have them with Stein. Would they have his silvery hair or her golden locks? Would they have his pale complexion or her warm toned skin? Perhaps they would have his mossy green eyes or maybe her caramel, honey color would be dominant.

Who was she kidding? That was mere fantasy. _There's no way Stein would ever want me to be his girlfriend, let alone make me his bride or lover. _Marie thought sadly.

Her sadness melted away however when she laughed at the memory on how her father popped the question to her mother.

Her dad had always been an oddball, so naturally he had chosen the most bizarre way to propose. He had brought her mother out to the beach at sunset for a picnic of sorts. DEFINITELY not a normal picnic though. Upon their arrival, her father built a fire and put a frying pan over it and cooked bacon…yes bacon. While her mother wasn't looking her father slipped the engagement ring into a glass and filled it with fine wine…wine with bacon? Marie still didn't understand it. He then offered it to her mother who promptly downed the entire glass….oh no…Yes it hadn't worked out as planned, but eventually they managed to get the ring and her father proposed. Bacon on the beach and ingesting your engagement ring; now that really is an interesting way to pop the question.

Marie sighed; she wondered how Stein would propose to her. No….she had to forget it. Like he ever would…

The next morning Marie walked about the house rather mechanically; she hadn't felt this depressed in a while.

"What's wrong, Marie? You're not normally like this." Stein asked her finally.

Marie looked up at him but soon turned her head away when she began to feel her heart flutter; she was so in love with him. "I don't know." She said simply.

"You're lying right now. Tell me what's wrong." Stein said more firmly, taking a few steps toward her.

Finally giving in, Marie sighed. "Ok…well…I JUST WANT TO GET MARRIED!" she cried finally allowing frustrated tears stream down her cheeks. "I keep waiting and waiting! I'm never going to get married! Nobody is ever going to love me enough!"

"Marie." Stein said, trying to stop her. "It's ok."

"No it's not ok! Why would it be ok?" she shouted.

"Because I'm sure you'll get married someday." Replied.

"No, I won't! I'm never going to find a husband, have a wedding ring, where a wedding dress, go on my honeymoon, or ever have a family!" she screamed, falling to her knees.

She was having one of her moments again…but this one was worse than usual.

"Marie, just stop." Stein said trying to slow her down.

"I'M GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER! I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO HOLD ME AND TELL ME I'M SPECIAL! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" having shouted that, Marie burst into hysteric sobs and cried into her hands.

She continued to cry uncontrollably, finally letting out the true amount of frustration she had felt for so long. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own tears and could feel nothing but the tears running down her face until…

She gasped as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close. This hold…she knew it…this was her Franken Stein's hold. Strong and secure and very sincere…

But…why?

"Stein…?" she said, her voice barely audible.

"You're special, Marie." He said softly.

Marie's eye widened. "What?" she asked breathily.

"I said you're special. Don't get so worked up alright? I know it makes you upset…but it won't be forever. You'll get married Marie. Someone will pop the question eventually." Stein assured her.

Marie pulled away sniffling a bit. She managed to smile. "Y-you think so?" she said softly, her voice still shaky from her crying.

"I know so." Stein said, smiling back at her.

After a few moments of silence, Marie allowed her face to rest against Stein's shoulder for a moment. "I feel better now…" she said sweetly.

"Good." He said, taking her hand and helping her up.

"I'll go make us some tea." She said, now back to her cheerful demeanor.

Stein nodded and watched as Marie strode away toward the kitchen with a pip in her walk. She looked so beautiful…she was special; he had meant that.

_I hope you can be patient a little longer Marie…I'm not sure how I'm going to ask you that special question yet._


	18. R is for Remember

I remember everything. I remember exactly how you looked the moment I laid eyes on you. I remember your facial expression and the clothes you wore. I remember everything down to the color of the notebook that was on your desk. I'll never forget that feeling that surged through me when I looked into your olive eyes on that first day, or how I so badly wanted to hear your voice when you ignored me at first. When I heard that voice, my soul swelled up with a feeling I couldn't understand…

I remember the first time we were alone together and how odd you were. You didn't say much, and when you did it wasn't anything interesting.

I haven't forgotten that time I walked up on you while you were dissecting that white rabbit in the forest…and how I stayed there and watched you; you sure were surprised when I stayed.

And that smile, when you finally showed it to me…I play that moment over and over in my mind and I can't get enough of it.

I remember all of those moments…the good, the bad, the fun…they are all precious to me.

I wonder if you remember those times too. The time we went to the dance together, at lunch together for the first time, when you got hurt and I was there for you, when I slipped and you caught my hand...when you cried in front of me and trusted me with everything at that moment…

I don't want to forget anything that happened over the years with you, because I love you more than anything. And I'm still making memories; I'm doing it even right now. Every day I'm with you makes history in my heart, soul, and mind. I can't help it Stein…because the fact is and always will be, that I love you…remember that.


	19. S is for Sorry

Marie sat on the couch in the living room with her eye closed; she was thinking; not something she normally did. Marie wasn't at all one to sit down and think something through; that was Stein's job. But she was now. The reason was because she was puzzled and trying to figure something out.

Stein was being so distant and she didn't know why. He wouldn't look at her when she spoke and was really brief in his answers; sometimes he wouldn't even talk to her. He started getting up early and going to bed late so he could avoid her, and during the day he seemed to be avoiding her as well. Just the day before he had ignored her while they were sitting next to each other! She couldn't understand it. Had she done something wrong? Did he not like her anymore?

_Oh no! What if he's planning to get rid of me as his weapon and he's just trying to think of how to tell me! No…I could never deal with something like that_ (hehe Crona moment)_ ….I wonder if I should ask him what I've done…or what's wrong. _

Stein's POV:

I've been avoiding Marie constantly. Day and night I try to keep my distance from her. I try not to think of if it's upsetting her or not, which it probably is. It's not like I want to ignore her though; it's just that I have to. I could never tell her why I'm ignoring her either even if I wanted to, which I don't. Yes, how exactly would she receive me if I told her the real reason why?

I would be thrown out the nearest window, I believe, or just have my brains smashed. So what? I'm supposed to say "Sorry I've been ignoring you lately. The reason why is because I'm having frequent sexually explicit dreams of you. I theorized that if I distance myself from you it might alleviate the problem." Yes, I'm sure the outcome of that would be positive.

Stein sighed and rotated the screw in his head at least ten times.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That's it…I'm going to ask him." Marie resolved out loud as she stood.

With that resolve she headed to the lab and immediately went inside without knocking. She had had it; she was going to get to the point.

"Stein." She said firmly, snapping the scientist from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said, not turning around.

"You can start by turning around to look at me." Marie said; she would be lying if she said she wasn't annoyed.

Sighing and rotating the screw in his head once again Stein turned to face her.

"Stop messing with that and pay attention." Marie growled; Stein silently obeyed and allowed his hand to drop to his side. "Why…are you ignoring me?" Marie said, her voice changing from one of anger to one of hurt.

Fuck…he had hurt her feelings now.

"I don't mean to." He lied.

"Liar!" she shouted with hot, angry tears welling up in her eye. "You…you won't even look at me! Why? Do you not like me anymore? Am I not good enough? So what, are you going to get rid of me like all the others? Y-you don't want me to live here anymore do you?" Marie whimpered with her voice cracking. "Y-you're tired of me…"

Shit! He had no idea it had hurt her this much! Ugh, how could he have been so damn selfish?

"Marie, it's none of those things…" Stein said.

Marie sniffed and looked away. "Th-then why?"

"Because….." he began. How could he explain it in a good way? "Because, I've been going through a bit of a phase and I didn't want to bother you. But I was selfish. I've made you upset. I'm sorry."

Marie's eye widened a few tears slipped from the corner of her caramel eye. Finally after some time, she smiled and walked over to him.

"So…it's not because you don't like me anymore?" Marie asked one more time to be sure.

"It has nothing to do with that; I promise." Stein assured her, making the weapon smile.

Finding that it would be too hard to hug him in his seated position, Marie decided to take the easiest way to get close to him, by setting herself ever so carefully on his lap.

Oh…crap….

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was worried…" she whispered.

Her breath tickled the skin on his neck as well as his earlobe making him shiver. Marie shifted in his lap and in the process, grinded into him, making him gulp.

He was going to have to get out of this situation. He had to! Before he….ummm…

"Stein?" Marie said finally speaking up.

"Yes?" he said calmly, considering his current discomfort.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't want me anymore." Marie whispered. Stein froze. "I…it made me cry just thinking about it." She choked.

"Marie…that will never happen; alright?" Stein said seriously; he felt Marie nod against his neck. "I'm sorry, Marie. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"It's ok…I forgive you." She said sweetly. "But Stein?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"What was it that was bothering you so much?"


	20. T is for Tummy Ache

"Oooohnnngh…." Marie groaned as she rolled over in bed. "Why now? An exam was today and I wanted to wish Crona good luck…"

Marie continued to toss and turn in bed. How had she gotten sick so quickly? She was feeling fine just yesterday. Up until after dinner….maybe she ate something bad. But no…she was the one that made dinner and Stein didn't turn up sick. So…how? Hmmmm it was 7:30. "Stein should be at the academy right now." Marie said to herself.

"How are you doing?" a low tone asked suddenly, making me jump.

"St-Stein!" Marie sputtered. "You startled me!"

"Sorry. So how are you feeling?" he asked approaching her bed.

"Terrible actually…" she whined. "But why are you here? Don't you need to be at the academy?"

"I asked Spirit to take my place." Stein said.

"Why?" she asked, curious to know why the amazing Dr. Stein would spontaneously take a day off of work.

"Because you're sick." He said simply.

"Just because of that?" she asked, surprised as she blinked a few times.

"Yes. Now tell me what's wrong." Stein said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Marie pulled the covers up to the bridge of her nose to hide her blush. Stein had stayed home just for her? And now he was sitting on her bed next to her…looking so strong standing over her like that.

"Marie?" he asked again.

"Oh, um…well my whole body feels hot and it's really sensitive. I feel lightheaded…and then I have a really bad tummy ache." Marie explained.

Tummy ache; it was almost laughable. Marie was so adorable…so childish sometimes.

"I see…" Stein said. "Would you like me to get you some medicine? A glass of water? Something to eat?"

Stein…he was being so nice? What was up with him?

"Um…I'll take some medicine…that is preferably non-experimental." Marie said managing to smile despite her illness.

Stein laughed a bit at her joke and quickly retrieved the medication.

"Thank you…" she said weakly, quickly taking the pills and lying back down.

"Do you need anything else?" Stein asked.

"No…" she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stein said softly before making his way out the door, only to freeze when he heard Marie whimpering and groaning loudly. She sounded like she was in so much pain.

Stein didn't take long to react and turned around to sit back down on the bed next to her.

"What else can I do?" he asked.

"I-I don't know…I just…you don't…have to…" she coughed.

"I want to." He said cutting her off.

"T-talk to me…" she panted.

"About what?" he asked, wanting further instruction.

"I-I don't…a-ask me anything." She groaned painfully.

Stein looked at her painfully; she really was feeling absolutely horrible; he could see it.

"Alright…how did you lose your eye?" he asked.

"Car wreck with my dad…p-poor daddy…he always blamed himself. He used to kiss my eyelids every night before I went to sleep…I remember one night he lent down to kiss my eyelids…and then he just started crying because there was only one." She explained.

Stein frowned. _What the hell? Why did I ask her something like that? She probably feels even worse now._

"Stein…i-it…hurts.." she whimpered, holding her stomach.

What should he do? What could he do? Then he remembered….he remembered the one thing that seemed to comfort her at all times. With that, he removed the covers, shrugged off his lab coat and slid into bed next to her.

She was in absolute shock to say the least. What was he—

Then she gasped as he rolled her onto her side and spooned her.

The pain seemed to literally disappear.

"Stein?" she whispered.

"Sh." Was all he said.

"Thank you…" she whispered gratefully, but then she proceeded to gasp sharply as Stein's hand pushed her shirt up to her ribs. "Wh-what are you doing?" she gasped quickly.

"Sh." He said again.

Then much to her amazement, Stein began to gently run his hand over her stomach.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"I overheard you talking with Azusa about how your mother used to do that for you when you were sick." He told her.

Marie giggled. "So you're trying to be my mom?"

Stein smiled a bit. "Of course not, but it helps doesn't it?"

She didn't realize that Stein could be so…kind. Did he do this sort of thing for everyone? She blushed at the idea that Stein would do something like this just for her.

"You're soul feels a bit embarrassed." Stein teased her.

"H-hey! Stop reading my soul! I'm sick right now…" she complained. "And…of course this is a bit….embarrassing…" she said sheepishly.

"You rubbed my stomach on my sixteenth birthday when I started puking everywhere." Stein countered.

"That was different! You…well nobody was helping you and…I wasn't spooning you…wh-why are you…umm.." Marie said. Geez? Since when did she get this shy and unsure? Ugh that Stein…making her heart flutter like this…

"Why am I helping you? Because I want to." Stein said. _I say "Because I want to. Why can't I say "Because I care about you"? _

"Thank you Stein; it's really nice that you care so much…thank you. My tummy ache feels better already." She smiled.

Now she was just enjoying the feeling. Stein's strong body holding her smaller one to him. He felt so warm and protective…and then his large, strong hand smoothing over her flat stomach. He was being surprisingly gentle. Then again, mad or not, Stein was a doctor and he had to know how to be careful like when he operated on Soul. But this felt…different. Not just doctor like care…was it affection?

_I suppose it doesn't matter right now…hehe if I get to have Stein hold me like this every time I'm sick then maybe having a tummy ache isn't so bad. _


	21. U is for Unsuspecting

Stein smiled sadistically as he loomed over the cage holding his latest specimen; a Siamese cat. Yes he had dissected many cats before but he just wanted to cut something open so badly or at least do some form of experiment. He was hoping to cut this one open and observe its intestines today…yes he could go for taking a look at a digestive system today.

Smirking greatly, he pulled out the cat from its cage. The moment he touched it and pressed down on its stomach, it made a variety of mews, whines, and other loud vocal sounds. Stein raised a brow; the cat hadn't been this vocal before. Setting it down on a table, he reached for a syringe full of sedative…yes and then he would administer some anesthetic. However, he was quite surprised at what happened next after he took a closer look at his specimen.

She was continually mewing, her stomach was bloated, and she stuck her rear in the air. Then Stein got it…damn, she was not fit for experimentation; her insides would be too hard to observe as one of her organs would be highly bloated. She was in heat.

Agh! What now? He had to experiment on something! What? What could he do now…

Ah…what if he— no…he couldn't. He simply couldn't; it would be…unethical maybe? Hmmm but he was curious…so very curious. So curious…ugh he couldn't stand it! It was raking at his brain! That was it; wrong or not he had to pursue this new experiment. He had NEVER conducted this one before.

_I've never done any special type of experiment on Marie before. This experiment shouldn't harm her…hmmm it might make her feel a bit odd, but it won't hurt her. I'm sorry Marie, but I have to know if the outcome of this experiment. _

Stein smirked as he held the cat carefully and placed it back into its cage. "I'll save you for later…" he said softly as he snatched up a few things from his lab and made his way upstairs to Marie's room.

It was midnight and as he quietly crept into her room, he was happy to see she was sleeping.

"Perfect…." He breathed as he got to work. "My Marie; completely unsuspecting…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day, Stein eagerly awaited Marie downstairs. He wondered how she would behave today…those shots he administered should heighten her hormone levels dramatically.

And like clockwork, Marie came walking downstairs.

"Good morning Marie." Stein greeted causally. Marie simply groaned in response as she made her way over to the pantry and pulled three bars of chocolate from the top shelf, and then took some chocolate milk from the fridge; groaning once again, she plopped down on the couch and rolled on her side.

Stein observed her closely…ah then he noticed her apparel. She was wearing a very thin white camisole along with some very short sky blue sleep shorts. Walking over he suppressed a grin as he noted the change in her complexion. Her cheeks, tops of her breasts, and even her thighs were a dull reddish-pink. He dared to say that his experiment was going as planned so far.

"How are you feeling Marie? You seem a bit different today." Stein said causally.

"Nnnn I don't know…" she whined, rolling onto her other side. "I feel hot…" she complained.

Mmmm yes she WAS quite hot…no he had to be professional right now.

"I'm sore…" she continued.

"Sore where?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Marie's cheeks hued even more. "I-I can't say exactly…"

Stein suppressed yet another smirk; just as he thought…

He watched as Marie shifted about uncomfortably, moaned and whined, and tugged at her clothing in discomfort.

"Is there anything I can do that might help?" Stein asked, now smiling.

"Nnnnnnmmmm no, I don't think so. I'm going to go lie down upstairs again." She said, standing up shakily.

_No; stay here damnit. _Stein thought.

He watched her walk away, her slender, shapely legs rather wobbly. Yes…he believed that she was indeed in a sort of "human heat."

He had to observe…somehow. And so he followed ever so slowly and peered into her room. Good; she was in the restroom. Taking his small window of opportunity, Stein hid himself in her closet, leaving just enough of an opening to see her bed. Just in time too, as she made her way out of the bathroom and began to…strip herself into her undergarments.

Rather begrudgingly, Stein decided to preserve her innocence and respect her; after all he should keep this semi-professional. So he closed his eyes until he heard the creaking of her bed along with the rustle of bedding; he finally opened his eyes, revealing a VERY uncomfortable Marie. Like before, she trashed about uncomfortably but soon developed a new symptom; panting. She finally, rather hastily flung off the covers and lay on top of them. Stein decided that for observation purposes, he was going to have to.

However, the next symptom tested his professionalism as she began to rub her thighs together, slowly at first but then rather roughly later as she moaned again. Stein gulped and soon began to regret (at least to some extent) that he had come in to observe as he watched Marie push her hips upward into the air and hold them there.

"Oohhnnn wh-why is this happening?" she panted.

She rolled over onto her stomach and much to Stein's surprise she began to rub her hips against the mattress.

"Ahnnn it…it won't stop…" she whined.

Won't stop? Ahhh perhaps she was seeking some form of relief. Knowing what would relieve her; Stein couldn't help but have some desire to satisfy her body's craving. He felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him; this was wrong…

"What's wrong with me? This is…horrible…it almost hurts…" she whimpered as a few tears sprung up in the corners of her eye.

Stein felt bad…sincerely bad as full regret filled him. He had successfully put her into a heat, but he had only wished to tease her senses a bit; not put her into this type of pain.

Then he saw her make a sound of frustration as she stomped off to the restroom once again. Stein took his opportunity to leave the room.

Ugh…what had he done? He felt more like a disgusting pervert than a scientist…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day Stein was relieved to see that Marie was back to normal; good thing the affects didn't last long.

"Are you feeling better today?" Stein asked.

"Yes; I'm back to my old self!" Marie said happily. "Ugh, I don't know WHAT was wrong with me yesterday!"

Stein frowned; he should tell her….oh boy…he was going to get his ass kicked for this…

"Marie, I need to tell you something." Stein said.

"Hmm? What is it, Stein? Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes but…I want to apologize to you. You see, you were an unsuspecting subject in a recent experiment of mine." Stein said, glancing off to the side.

When he turned back, he saw Marie's eye widened. "Did you…take any organs out of me?" she said shakily.

"No, but…the way you felt yesterday was my fault. An experiment of mine…I increased your hormone levels." Stein explained.

….

Marie didn't speak for a long time; finally Stein spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I only wanted to tease your emotions a bit; I didn't expect to put you through so much pain…are you angry?" he asked, looking at her.

She made an angry face. "Yes, I am angry." She said placing her hands on her hips. "That's wrong…I'm angry."

Stein could feel his chest tensing. The punch was coming…but then much to his shock, Marie began to giggle a bit.

"It is sort of funny though. What kind of experiment is that, Stein? Putting me into heat…hmmm you pervert! Were you expecting to get something out of this?" she said, pouting a bit.

"No, that was not my motive." Stein sighed.

"Alright, mister. I'll forgive you this time, but NO more of that ok." She warned.

Stein only smiled at her. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't experiment on her again…but he would be more cautious next time.

Putting Marie into heat…ahh she had been so unsuspecting…so innocent. It really was rather adorable.

All joking aside though…Stein really did care for her. No; he_ loved_ her. He realized he could never live without her…and that's why…he would never risk harming her in an experiment….

(A/N: Haha. Glad a bumped the rating up on this XD poor Marie! Lol and thumbs up for a slightly pervy Stein. One of my friends read this and told me "now I'm in heat. I'm horny from reading this".)


	22. V is for Violet

Stein very quietly made his way through his home. Despite his calm demeanor, he was actually looking for Marie. He wasn't about to rush around the house yelling for her though; no, he would just take his time. He had to admit, he was a bit concerned about her though. He hadn't heard a peep out of her since after lunch. What was she doing? Marie wasn't one to be quiet for hours on end.

Knocking on her bedroom door, he heard Marie invite him in.

She was…reading a book? That wasn't very Marie-like. He watched her closely as he approached her bed. She had a soft smile on her face as she paged through the book. Every now and then she'd giggle and admire the page she was on for a bit longer.

Oh my…now this was a familiar sight for Stein; no not Marie reading a book, but the general gist of the whole thing. Ah yes…those were the days; when he'd walk in on Spirit who had a very special smile on his face. Yes, and Spirit would be paging through a very "special" sort of book, and would snicker a bit at certain pages and admire them for a bit longer….maybe a LOT longer.

Spirit used to ask him if he'd like to join him. Ugh. Stein shuddered at the thought. No thank you. Stein had told Spirit that he wasn't one for pornography, but of course that never stopped Spirit from asking Stein if he'd like to take a peek as well.

No. The only woman Stein wanted to see completely bare was….

He watched her…that tender smile still glowing on her darling cheeks. She traced a finger over one of the pages and gazed at it with an affectionate eye. Obviously something had warmed her and peaked her interest. She was so beautiful. Sometimes seeing Marie so close to him, yet feeling unable to touch her, drove him more mad than anything else in the world. Such warm, delicate skin…that emotion-filled, honey eye. Her golden hair as soft as rabbit's fur….there was nothing that wasn't beautiful about Marie. Stein felt himself longing more and more to reach out and run his skilled hands up and down that tiny waist….and maybe run them a little higher…or maybe lower….

No; he couldn't think like that.

"Are you alright, Stein?" Marie asked sweetly, shaking Stein from his daze.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered.

Marie smiled. "Good. But is there something you needed?"

"No. I came to see what you were up to because it had been a while since I heard some commotion." Stein explained, making Marie laugh a bit.

"Why don't you come over here and take a look." Marie suggested, nodding toward her book.

Stein coolly obeyed and saw just what Marie had been looking at. A book about flowers? Hmmm that did seem Marie like.

"You've been on this page for a while." Stein said, observing the book's current place.

"Mmm hmm. This book is about flowers and the personalities that come along with them." Marie said happily. "I was just looking at all the different flowers and thinking of the people they reminded me of. Like this one." Marie said turning the pages back about twenty times. "The Narcissus flower is a lot like Spirit!" Marie said laughing; even Stein couldn't help but smirk at that one.

"But I began to look for one that reminded me of you…" Marie said thoughtfully. "At first, I thought you were most like this one." Marie said turning to page that displayed a beautiful blue iris flower. "See here." Marie said pointing to the description of the flower's personality below.

_The Iris:  
>You are logical, analytical, dignified, and wise. You are studious by nature and may prefer books to people. You tend to be a serious person but are capable of making others laugh with your dry sense of humor. Friends always benefit from your advice.<br>_

Stein blinked at it a couple of times; it sounded rather accurate actually…not that he regularly thought of himself as being the personification of a flower…because that just sounded weird.

"But, I don't think that's really all you are…I looked at this one and I think it's a bit more like you." Marie said smiling gently and turning to…the violet? Well that's a girlie little flower. Gee, thanks Marie.

Roses are red. Violets are blue. Come on…really?

However, Stein decided to read the section Marie was pointing out.

_The Violet flower essence personality inwardly feels a great deal of warmth, but he/she appears cold to most others. Although such persons may find a few others who are able to understand and accept them, they suffer great feelings of loneliness. Violets are actually very interesting people with much emotion, but this usually remains locked away until someone manages to find it. _

Stein blinked a few times at it.

"I do think you're like the iris a lot…but…I see that heart inside you….and to me that's one of the things I love most about you." Marie finished before standing up, gently brushing up against him, and walking out.

Love? Marie….loved something about him?

Stein smiled. What a weird girl….then he noticed the page that the book happened to fall open on after Marie had left.

_The Carnation: _

_You are friendly, energetic, cheerful, and bubbly. You love being around people. Outgoing and talkative, you rarely meet a stranger. Others feel at ease around you because of your playful and kindhearted nature._

Now that sounded familiar…Marie…his Marie…the only one who would ever truly be able to see him for exactly who he was.


	23. W is for Wish

That smile; nobody will ever have hers. It was that smile that made me go on when I felt like quitting…so many times. Back then, it was the only thing that kept me even slightly sane. It was also the only thing that gave me hope…

Flashback:

"_Franken, I have a surprise for you this birthday." Stein's mother said with a smile. _

"_What sort of surprise?" Stein asked. _

"_This is your tenth birthday…so I want to know…what do you want most?" his mother asked._

"_Huh?" Stein asked blinking his large green eyes. _

"_What do you want most of all?" his mother asked. _

_Stein flinched back a bit. His mother hated him….what was this? It had to be a trick. _

"_You probably think it's a trick. But what's the trick in a question? I'm only going to be nice to you this once. Tell me what you want most. NOW." His mother said. _

_Stein smiled. Yes, he smiled. He smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He was being allowed to be a kid. Oh he knew; he knew what he wanted. He knew what he wanted more than anything in the world; what he had wanted for years. _

"_Well?" his mother questioned tapping her foot. _

"_Ok, I…I want to leave for Death City!" Stein said, with a smile. "I want to go to the academy there when I turn twelve…but they have dorms I can move into now…that's what's I want." He finished hopefully. _

_His mother smiled. "You want to leave town?" she asked softly. _

"_Yes." Stein said with a smile. _

_Even though he was an odd child…he really was still a child. He couldn't help but feel excited and hopeful. _

"_Alright, well in that case…Franken Stein, you won't be leaving this house EVER." His mother said narrowing her eyes cruelly with a smile. _

_Stein stood frozen….he didn't move. His mother began laughing as he stood there unmoving. He couldn't feel or think as silent tears welled up in his green orbs. And finally one of those pearls of moisture fell to the ground. _

"_I'm going out for the weekend…have a wonderful birthday dear." His mother said with a smile as she closed the door. _

_Moments after she left, Stein's tears began to flow freely down his cheeks as he rushed through his home, bumping into things and knocking them over before finally making it to his small bedroom and throwing himself onto his bed in tears. He finally couldn't stop it…these were the tears that had been inside for years. He had never let them go, but now hearing that his one true wish was never going to come true…it was too much to handle. _

"_No…no more of this! I've really had it!" he sobbed into his bedding. "I can't do this anymore! There's just no use…there's nothing for me…it's just like she said…and how long can dissecting things satisfy me? And every time I do she beats me! I can't….." he cried, but soon he began to fade away into unconsciousness. _

_Stein's Dream:_

_Stein sat underneath a tree alone in the middle of an unknown forest. Alone; that was perfect for him….just how it should be…_

"_It's all over…" Stein said into his knees which were now up to his chest. _

"_What is?" a cute voice asked. _

_Stein's head bolted up and his eyes widened at the sight before him. _

_An adorable blonde girl with huge, curious golden caramel eyes stared at him. "Why are you on the ground?" she asked. _

_Stein simply stared at her. _

"_Why are you crying?" she asked, kneeling in front of him. _

_Stein made a small sound of surprise, stood up and backed away. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked cutely. _

_He didn't get it. He had never seen this girl before…who was she?_

"_So, why are you crying?" she asked. _

_Stein didn't care anymore…it all hurt so much. His feeling rushed forward in a child-like rant. _

"_I told her what I wanted for my birthday! I told her I want to leave town but she said I'll never ever leave! I'm going to be stuck with her forever! Now I'll never go to Death City!" he shouted with angry tears in the corners of his eyes. _

_There was a bit of a pause as Stein panted. _

"_Well that's silly. You're just a kid like me!" the girl said pointing a finger at him. "You still have time to do the things you like…why are you letting her ruin your dreams?" _

"_I…" Stein began. 'I what?' he thought. _

"_Hey, I've got a good idea!" the girl said brightly as she took his hand with a beautiful smile…_

_Stein attempted to pull away from the sudden touch but her grip was so strong and true…_

"_Make a birthday wish!" she said laughing. _

"_Birthday…wish?" he said slowly. _

"_Mmm hmm! You can wish for whatever you want….just do it." She said smiling tenderly. _

_Stein felt something surge inside him that he never had before…._

_Stein took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if he were about to speak but was shocked when the girl put a finger to his lips and giggled. _

"_No silly! You can say it out loud. It's a silent wish. And you can't tell anyone either or it won't come true….and I really want your wish to come true…because…I like you." She said. _

_He wept….he cried without even realizing it, and at that moment, his wish changed. _

_He closed his eyes and nodded. "Ok…" he said. _

_And so in his mind he made his wish. "She's too real to be just a dream….I wish to see this girl again…again and again….that's my wish." _

End Dream and Flashback:

That was what I had wished for, and for two years that remained unfulfilled. However, even though I didn't see her again, that smile and her words gave me the strength to go on…and I did make it to Death City.

Then…on that day when that girl smiled at me….it didn't register at first, what it was; what was that smile? I was good at hiding my feelings; it didn't show on my face just how interested I was in this girl. She reminded me of something…but I didn't know what.

Then on that day in the forest…..

_I like you Stein!_ The girl's words rang in his head.

That's when I remembered. That's when I realized who you were and what you reminded me of. It was you…you were the girl from my dream all those years ago. You had given me real hope and strength….and I had been able to see you again…

"Stein, I made tea!"

Yes, and here she is now….she's still here. Her smile and kindness has never once faded. The glow and warmth in her eye hasn't dimmed. My wish had come true; I was able to see you again. But I've been blessed with even more than what I wished for. I simply wished to see you again; I didn't wish for you to stay by my side….but I'm so glad that you are…

And it's my wish that you never leave again. It is my wish for you to stay by my side….


	24. X is for Xenon

Xenon, the only Nobel gas that could be used as an anesthetic; first used for a man who needed dental surgery. Stein wondered how someone figured out how to use an element that was used to make lamps and bulbs glow, as an anesthetic. Ah then it hit him once again; it was so obvious; observation and experimentation, just like him.

Hmmm he wondered….using an anesthetic on his little Marie. Now that would certainly be interesting. A sleepy Marie, is a compliant Marie. A compliant Marie is a…hehe FUN Marie. She could be dissected in such a state! Painless fun for the both of them; how perfect! No…could he really destroy Marie's…PERFECT body? Mmmm maybe just a poke or two. He'd just take a tiny little look inside; yep!

"Marie, can you do something for me?" Stein asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile, happy to do anything for Stein.

"Lie down and put on this mask." Stein instructed.

…?

"I'm not going to let you dissect me!" Marie shouted angrily.

"No, it's not dissection; I promise. I want to dissect something else and I'd like to see just how much anesthetic I will need; so you're going to help me with that. You'll just feel sleepy and that's all." Stein explained with a fake smile.

Yeah right; he was totally going to dissect her.

"Well…ok. I have missed a lot of sleep lately, so why not." Marie said cheerfully.

"Great." Stein said with a smile, as he placed the mask over Marie's mouth and laid her down gently. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes; don't take off your mask." Stein said.

As promised, about fifteen minutes later, Stein returned to Marie's location with a rather maniacal grin as he anticipated her unconscious form; Stein was in for a surprise.

"Marie?" he said, noticing her absence. The machine was still running, but Marie was gone.

"Steeeeeiinnnn…." A voice slurred with a happy tone behind him.

Stein then felt a pair of arms snake around his chest. "Stein!" she said childishly.

"Marie, I thought I told you not to…." Stein trailed off at the sight of Marie.

She had a small blush on her cheeks and an overly happy expression on…almost as if she were drunk.

"Stein…I LOVE YOU!" she cried, glomping him and kissing his cheeks.

Stein's face immediately twisted into one of confusion and disturbance as he pushed her off and backed away. Tears formed in Marie's eyes.

"Why…are you being so mean to me?" she sobbed.

"Marie, maybe you should lie down." Stein sighed as he reached over and touched Marie's arm. He shrunk back at the look in Marie's eyes; pure undiluted lust.

"Stein, because you were so mean…I'm gonna screw you senseless!" she cried happily as she jumped to her feet and reached for his pants.

Stein immediately took off into the next room, and locked the door….oh shit…

"STEIN!" Marie screamed as she punched down the door. "Come here!" she cried as she jumped on top of him and began to grind herself against him. "Yay! We're going to have sex!" she said childishly.

"No we're not." Stein said firmly as he attempted to push her off.

"Hooray for sex!" she cried, laughing in a drunken sort of way.

This had to be his worst idea ever. What must have happened is that she took it off only part of the way into the treatment or it feel off; now she was delirious….or intoxicated or something…shit.

"69!" she shouted.

"No. We're not doing ANYTHING." Stein growled, as he pushed her off and tried to walk away.

He took in a sharp breath when he felt Marie's hand reach around from behind him and clutch the front of his pants.

"Yay! I got you!" she laughed triumphantly.

Oh no…he HAD to do something.

"Alright Marie, let's have sex." He said simply.

"Yay!" Marie cried.

"But first I need you to lay down right here and put this mask on." Stein instructed.

"Ok!" Marie said happily.

…..damn….

A while later Stein's plan had worked and Marie was now fully asleep. Fuck the experiment…he had almost gotten "raped". Sure having sex with Marie would be a dream come true, but not if she was unaware….damn it.

Stein sighed. Would Marie ever be his?...excluding the stupid Xenon….


	25. Y is for Yawn

Marie was so worried about Stein. She noticed that he had been overworking himself lately. He was staying up later than usual, multitasking like hell, and not eating enough. Despite his hard work however, he had fallen behind in grading papers. He had been far more interested in working on some recent experiments and thus a giant stack of papers had formed on his desk; about three weeks of everyone's homework.

Now something else had come up and Lord Death wanted Stein to look into it, so off to the library he went. Marie knew he wasn't going to be home until late which meant that he was going to miss dinner. Also he had decided that when he returned home he was going to grade all of his papers.

Marie considered the situation. If Stein got home at around midnight from the library and it took him about two and a half hours to finish grading everything…then he wouldn't be able to get to bed until 2:30! Marie looked over at the clock; 9:30 pm.

"Stein…" she sighed.

What was she going to do with that man? He was totally crazy…in more ways than one.

Marie smiled suddenly. She had it! She would do the papers for him! Ugh! Oh no…she had to clean first. That was going to take a while in itself. But Marie was not going to just give up. After cleaning for about an hour, Marie finally plopped down in Stein's rolling chair and began to grade papers.

Her eyelid would droop occasionally from sleepiness, but she continually shook herself away. She was doing this for Stein.

After completing the papers, Marie looked over at the clock. 11:30…

"Stein…hasn't cleaned his lab in a while…I'll do that for him…" Marie said with a sleepy smile as she yawned.

Ugh the yawning. She had been yawning since she started cleaning and each time her lovely eye would water and it was getting rather annoying. No matter…it was for Stein…she would do anything for him.

So she began to clean his lab with a smile despite her current exhaustion. She was more tired than usual because she hadn't slept well the night before and on top of that she had had to supervise ten fights that Black Star started. My my, that boy…she adored him anyway though. She loved all of her students.

Marie looked around the lab. "Just a…little…more…" she said softly as she yawned yet again. "Stein will be so…happy…."

Marie finally sat back down at the rolling chair, yawned and began to work on cleaning the desk. She was so tired. She yawned about every other second, but she was happy; this was for her meister; her friend; the man she loved….her Stein.

Finally at about 12:30 Stein returned home; he hadn't expected to be out this late. Ugh…and he still had all those papers to grade. Well, they weren't going to do themselves so he headed into his lab, but was shocked at what he saw.

"Marie…" he said softly.

There she was, her head resting against his desk, sitting in his rolling chair. Her eye was closed so peacefully and her breaths were shallow and darling. Her face looked almost infant-like as she slept.

Stein's face went soft when he noticed the massive stack of papers; they had all been corrected. His lab…it was clean…

_Marie…she must have stayed up so late doing all of this. She must be absolutely exhausted. _Stein thought as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

She made a small sleepy sound that made Stein smile. Very slowly and carefully, Stein scooped Marie up from the chair and held her bridal style. Very smoothly he carried her to bed and laid her down, covering her up with her soft blanket.

He watched as she yawned and smiled in her sleep. She was so beautiful…Marie….she had done all of that just for him despite how tired she was.

"Thank you, Marie." Stein said cupping her cheek.

Then he couldn't help it; he very gingerly rubbed her arm and stroked her hair. Then finally he dared himself to press his lips against her forehead. He watched as she shifted in her sleep from the touch of his lips and smiled with warmth and contentment.

"Stein…." She whispered in her sleep.

Stein blinked once; what was she dreaming about?

"Go to sleep…you need….the rest…" she grumbled.

Stein smirked. Even in her sleep Marie was caring for him.

"I wish I could tell you how much I care for you." He said just above a whisper.

Then he found himself yawning. "Goodnight Marie." He said, as he began to stand up to leave, but was surprised when he felt Marie's arms wrap around him and pull him downward.

She hugged him closely like a teddy bear and giggled contentedly in her sleep. "Mine…" she said cutely.

Well this was awkward. Stein wasn't really sure how to feel about this. Should he try and get away? But then he felt sleepiness taking him over yet again as he yawned.

Mmmm it wouldn't be a bad idea to sleep with…ahem sleep NEXT TO Marie tonight would it?

Resolving that it was no big deal because they were friends, Stein returned Marie's embrace with a more relaxed hold.

He and Marie yawned at the same time and moments after that, Stein fell asleep with Marie in his arms and he in hers…

Marie…perhaps he would dream of her tonight…


	26. Z is for Zipper

Marie wondered; should she tell him? Should she tell Stein the one thing that was important right now….his zipper was open. No, she couldn't. There was no way. If she told him that…well…he might think that she was staring at his crotch or something, which wasn't the case; it was just that she had noticed. Hmmm or maybe she had been staring….no! There was no way she'd ever do that! I mean it wasn't like she wanted him or anything…yes, she didn't want him at all. There was no way she'd want Stein to caress her body with those large hands, play with her breasts or….AGH!

_Bad Marie! That's terrible! _Marie scolded herself mentally.

Finally Marie came to her decision; she would tell him.

"Um, Stein…?" Marie said, NOT in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" he asked, focusing his sights on her.

"Well….." she began. Why was she so shy about this? Ugh…damn that Stein for making her feel this way. "Stein…."

"Yes?" he urged.

"Your….your zipper is open." She finished with pink tinted cheeks.

…crap. Now it was Stein's turn to be a bit embarrassed. However, Stein's embarrassment didn't show as he hastily mended the problem.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

"Yeah…u-um but you should know that it wasn't like I was staring! I mean, it's not like I would stare at your crotch or something!" Marie sputtered.

Stein smiled at Marie's currently hopeless expression; she was obviously embarrassed by her current outburst. He wondered; should he tease her a bit? It certainly would be fun to see how embarrassed he could get her. Ah sadism…such a wonderful device.

"It seems to me that you were indeed staring. Is there something that interests you about it?" Stein asked casually, though inside he was greatly amused by Marie's reaction.

"No! Not at all!" she said quickly, waving her hands in front of her body defensively.

"Really? Are you sure?" Stein asked raising a brow.

"Yes!" she cried, her cheeks now darker than ever. "So st-stop asking. It's embarrassing. I-I'm leaving! I have papers to grade." Marie said racing off.

Stein smiled and shook his head; that was quite fun….Marie. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he absolutely adored her; maybe even as much as he did dissection.

Meanwhile, Marie was racing through the halls with her eye pinched shut and her cheeks still burning. She hadn't even considered she had no idea where she was going, and so it was no surprise when she found herself bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" she hurriedly apologized.

Looking up she found it to be Spirit with a rather confused expression.

"What's got you so riled up?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." Marie rushed, making Spirit smirk mischievously.

Damn it.

"Did something happen with Stein?" he asked.

"No! Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Well you're blushing. What happened?" Spirit asked with a smirk, obviously refusing to take that as an answer.

Marie sighed and finally gave in. "Stein's zipper was open and so I told him; then he teased me." Marie explained.

Spirit chuckled a bit. "Why were you staring below his belt?" Spirit asked suggestively.

"I wasn't!" Marie pouted.

Then Spirit's face turned a bit differently. A pout? Jealousy? Why the hell would he…oh no! He didn't like her romantically; did he?

"Um, Spirit what's with that look?" Marie asked.

"I was just remembering this time back in the academy when I embarrassed Stein in front of all the guys in the showering rooms." Spirit laughed.

"Spirit! That's horrible! What did you do?" she said.

"Well, all the guys were pretty casual about seeing each other. Why hide it right? I mean we all had the same thing just like you girls. Well, Stein always showered way in the corner where no one could see him. So one day I decided to pull him out of his little corner and hold him in front of everyone….and we all discovered something rather shocking." Spirit said, allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

What? He had a vagina? Sure that was impossible but he sure was making it sound something like that.

"What was it?" Marie asked, now fully curious.

"Stein has a huge dick." Spirit deadpanned.

….?

Marie's eyebrow twitched as her mouth gaped. Seriously? Stupid Spirit!

"We were all completely shocked. I mean come on!" Spirit said, now becoming overly excited about the conversation.

"Spirit that's ridiculous!" Marie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just like girls and their breasts. The bigger your boobs, the more you have to brag about. Guys do the same thing with their dicks." Spirit stated confidently. "Anyway, Stein was actually the biggest out of all of us. Damn him! I wanted to be biggest!" Spirit whined.

Marie's cheeks were beet red. She felt completely awkward hearing a story about Stein's…ahem…junk.

Damn it. And now she couldn't help but picture it!

"So, has he shown you it yet?" Spirit asked.

"What?" Marie cried.

"Well has he whipped it out for you yet?" Spirit smirked.

Marie's eyebrows furrowed before she punched Spirit. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" she shouted as Spirit flew down the hall with a bloody nose.

Marie turned on her heel and stomped off in a huff.

"What was that about?" a low tone questioned, catching Marie off guard.

"Stein!" she cried.

"Well?" he asked.

"Um….well….Spirit just told me something about you…" Marie said, half-mumbling.

"What was it?" Stein inquired.

"Well…he told me that you're….you're….big." Marie finished with burning cheeks.

Stein instantly caught her drift. Spirit….that bastard! Hmm…but what did Marie think? Was she….interested? She looked terribly awkward and embarrassed. Stein had to admit; he wouldn't mind pulling his zipper down for her. Ugh! No! He couldn't think like that. That wasn't the nature of their relationship. They were just friends…nothing more.

Mmmm….sex with Marie did sound rather tempting though. Sure he had a big dick, but how was anyone to know if they didn't drop his pants? Now, Marie had large breasts; that was easy to see….Stein was sure that he wasn't the only one who had noticed over the years.

"Are you alright?" Stein asked finally, not wanting Marie to be terrified of speaking to him for all eternity now.

"Yes…it was just kind of weird hearing it." Marie laughed a bit.

Stein smiled "Sorry about it."

"It's fine…" Marie said.

She looked into Stein's eyes. God she loved those eyes so much…they were so intriguing. She loved him so much.

"Marie?" Stein began as he approached her.

That look in his eyes…what was that? Marie's eyes widened and her cheeks turned light pink as he came closer and closer to her.

"Stein?" Marie questioned as she looked at him nervously. What on earth was that look? It seemed…passionate? But no; there was no way that was it. Stein wasn't…passionate.

"Marie…" he said again as he moved even closer.

She loved him so much…

"Nine inches!" Spirit suddenly laughed as he rushed up behind Stein and yanked down both his pants and boxers right in front of Marie.

Marie's cheeks turned so red that it looked as though she might pass out and Stein was simply frozen. With that, Marie fell over unconscious; her eye turning into a black swirl that kept going 'round and 'round.

Stein's eyebrow twitched. "Spirit…I'm going to cut you open now!" Stein exclaimed.

"No! It was just a joke!" Spirit sobbed as he took off down the hall.

Stein hastily pulled up his pants and underwear before anyone else had the chance to see, then he walked over to the now unconscious Marie. Stein smiled and shook his head; she actually looked sort of cute like this. Very gently, he scooped Marie up and carried her to the infirmary and laid her down. He observed her sleeping form for a moment and couldn't help but think of how pure and lovely she looked as he brushed a few strands of her golden locks from her face.

Now fully sure that Marie was ok, Stein decided to let her rest….that and he wanted to find Spirit as soon as possible so that he could dissect him…WHILE HE WAS AWAKE.

About half an hour later, Marie came too and rubbed her head. What had happened? How did she get here? She tried to remember. She thought about it over and over, trying to remember, but her efforts were fruitless. The only thing she _co_u_ld_ remember was that it had something to do with pants and zippers.

(A/N: Finished! Lol I absolutely adore Stein, Spirit, and Marie. I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. I'll definitely be writing more SteinxMarie soon because I just can't resist the couple. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thanks for reading too! Tata for now!)


End file.
